


Dead Man Walking

by Kaimu



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is convicted for murder. Can Kris prove his innocence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

>  
Kris Allen had been sitting at home, feeling sick, for over a week now, and finally he was getting better.  
His boyfriend Cale Mills came home one evening, obviously ecstatic about something, quickly putting down his coat and his keys, turning on the TV

" Honey, you should watch the news, you wouldn't believe who I brought to jail today! Plus, he's in death row! "

" In death row huh? Geez, that must be quite the criminal you catched " Kris said sarcasticly, he was a guard in jail so he knew the guys from death row pretty well and he didn't find them any more threatening than the others. Actually, he didn't find anyone threatening, he liked the prisoners and he knew they liked him too

Cale nudged his arm " Shhhh, just watch this! "

Kris sighed and turned to the TV

_~~ Today will be a memorable day for GlamRock God Adam Lambert and his fans, but not in a good way... He's been arrested for the murder on his neighbour's kids Joe and Lisa. The police searched  his house and found the knife, still full of blood, burried in his back garden. The whole neighbourhood is in shock, no one suspected such a thing from such a nice guy as Adam Lambert... Why did he do it? No one knows... The police will try and figure it out. Until further notice, Adam Lambert will be placed in jail, in death row.He was crying, as you can see now on the monitor, when they put him in the police car and drove away He didn't want an interview, which is understandable, but we will inform you if we know more. This is unbelievable, he was such a nice guy... How could he do such a thing?  ~~_

Kris was in shock... This couldn't be true... He worshipped that man! This must be a mistake, yeah, a stupid joke or something... He looked over at Cale, who beamed at him, proud as ever

" Big catch huh? I'm really proud I could be the one to arrest him and bring him to jail "

" I don't believe you... " Kris looked wide eyed at him " You actually believe he did this? "

" We found the weapon Kris, there's no way he can get out of this, he's the murderer.Now we've only got to find out why... "

Kris shook his head furiously " He's innocent Cale! Just look at that man's face... Those tears ain't fake! He didn't do it, I just know it! "

Cale sighed and shook his head in disbelief " You're so naive when it comes to trusting people... You always say when someone new comes to jail and gets put into death row that they're innocent and shouldn't be there... Hell, if it was your decision to make, there wouldn't even be a prison " Cale smiled lovingly at Kris, how Kris always found the good things in people was a mistery to him

" Don't be silly Cale, then I wouldn't have a job anymore " Kris winked at him " And besides, I don't say that about everybody who comes to death row, but the ones I do say it about are always sentenced 'free to go' at their last trial... "

Cale didn't know what to say to that, he knew Kris was right... When Kris said someone was innocent, it always came out that way... It had always been like that, even when he was still a cop...   
He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and kissed his forehead.   
Kris sighed and put his head on Cale's shoulder. He just Knew Adam was innocent! Now he would have to figure out a way to proof it...

Oh well, he had an evening shift the next day, first one since he'd been sick for a week, and he couldn't wait to meet the man he worshipped so much....  
The man who was innocent in his eyes...   
The man named : Adam Lambert    



	2. Chapter 2

  
Adam Lambert was placed in a cell together with Brad Bell. Brad recognized Adam immediatly and started chatting excitedly. Adam was tired and totally not in the mood for talking about random stuff that just didn't seem to matter. He let Brad ramble on and sat down on his bed, getting stuck in his own thoughts... _Why am I here? I didn't kill those kids, I barely even know them..._  
Suddenly he got pulled out of his thoughts by Brad, who was siting beside him on the bed now, who coughed a little to get his attention  
  
" Are you ok? " Brad asked concerned  
  
" Yeah, I'm great! " Adam answered sarcasticly " I've just been placed in death row 'cause they think I've killed 2 kids... Life couldn't be better!"  
  
" Wow man, I'm sorry " Brad said taken aback " For your information, I'm on death row too... But wait a minute... Didn't they do a trial before they put you in death row? "  
  
" No, they didn't, they just put me in this cell "  
  
" Hmm... That's strange... "  
  
" Maybe it's because I'm a famous rockstar they decided to give me special treatment " Adam smirked  
  
Brad burst out laughing " Who knows! " Brad stopped laughing but he still smiled at Adam " Cheer up man, you will get a second trial, well it would be your first but that doesn't matter now... There's still time for you to proof your innocent "  
  
" How am I gonna do that? " Adam raised his eyebrow " I'm stuck here, my management is probably shocked and pissed off so I can't ask them for help... Plus, I don't know any lawyers"  
  
" You should talk to Kris "  
  
" Who? "  
  
" Kris, Kris Allen, he's one of the guards here "  
  
Adam looked bemused but still a little curious at Brad " What can a jailguard do for me, except making sure I don't escape... Or maybe, maybe he'll let me escape! " Adam smiled   
  
Brad lauughed again " Oh no, I don't think he would ever do that! But still, I think you should talk to him... You'll be amazed what he can do to help you "  
  
Adam sighed " Fine, I'll talk to him if that makes you happy... When am I gonna meet this guy? "   
  
" He hasn't been here for a while, they said he was sick, but he should be back this evening... He'll probably drop in when we're having dinner in the cafeteria. You'll like him! Everyone here does "  
  
Adam didn't say anything anymore... He still didn't get it, how could a guard help him? And by the way... Since when do prisoners like a prison guard?  This Allen guy must be something really special...  
  
~~  
  
At dinner time, Adam was sitting with Brad and the other guys and girls, yes even girls, from death row at a table. The other prisoners were sitting at other tables, it had always been like this and it wasn't going to change...  
Suddenly one of the doors opened and Brad nudged Adam's arm  
  
" There he is, I told you he would be here! "  
  
Adam looked at the door and saw a brown haired, kind of short guy walk up to the little red haired guard, who's name was Allison, and talk to her excitedly.  
When Kris looked around the cafeteria, Brad waved at him, Kris smiled and walked up to them  
  
" Well well, if it isn't Brad Bell, my biggest fan " Kris smiled brightly " How are you today? "  
  
" Better now I see you! I missed you... " Brad pouted and Kris smiled even wider

" Yeah? Wish I could say the same about you... "

The whole table burst out laughing, Adam too, and Brad pouted even more. Kris winked at him and put a hand on his shoulder and gave a soft squeeze in it. Then he saw Adam, he pulled his hand of Brad's shoulder and reached out to Adam  
  
" I don't think I've introduced myself to you, I'm Kris Allen, just call me Kris, I'm one of the guards here "  
  
" So I've heard " Adam took Kris' hand to shake it " I'm Adam- "  
  
" Lambert " Kris smiled and nodded his head " I know who you are "  
  
" Oh yeah? " Adam looked curiously at Kris   
  
" Oh yes! " Brad interrupted " Kris here is a big fan of yours! "  
  
" Shut up Brad! " Kris was getting slightly red from embarrasement  
  
" Come on, don't be shy! Everyone here knows you have a poster of him in your office " Brad smiled brightly and Kris slapped him on the back of his head  
  
Adam laughed " Oh really? ' he looked Kris up and down " You look different than my other fans... "  
  
Kris scratched at the back of his neck " Probably..."  
  
Adam was charmed by that guy's honesty and shyness " I'm flattered... " he smiled and winked at Kris, getting a bright smile back from him in return, that was all Adam had wanted to achieve, to see that sweet smile of Kris directed at him...  
  
Brad tugged at Kris' arm and Kris bent down so Brad could whisper something in his ear. When he pulled back, he looked at Adam  
  
" I'm a bit busy this evening, but maybe tomorrow? "  
  
 " Huh, what? " Adam looked confused at Kris, what the hell did Brad say to him?  
  
Kris smiled politely " Brad said you wanted to talk to me about something "  
  
" Oh " Adam shook his head to get back into the conversation, or whatever they were having " Yeah, that's true... Tomorrow's fine, it's not like I have other plans... "  
  
Kris put his hand on Adam's shoulder this time and squeezed it, Adam turned his head to look at him and smiled weakly  
  
Kris saw Allison waving at him to have dinner with her so he said goodbye to Adam, Brad and the rest and went over to her.  
Brad tuned his head to Adam, looking eagerly  
  
" And? What do you think of officer Allen? "  
  
" Officer? " Adam raised his eyebrow " I thought he was a guard "  
  
" He is " Brad smiled " But before this job as a prison guard, he was a cop "  
  
" Are you serious? " Adam found that hard to believe, Kris seemed way too nice to be a cop  
  
" I'm serious " Brad nodded his head " I still call him officer sometimes, just to tease him. But also a little out of respect for him 'cause he's a great guy "  
  
" Hmm... " Adam was getting lost in his thoughts again 'til Brad nudged his arm again  
  
" You haven't answerd my question! What do you think of him? "  
  
" He's a nice guy... " Adam hesitated a minute, playing with his fork " Plus, he's cute... " he started blushing a little  
  
Brad beamed at Adam " He is, isn't he?! "  
  
" Yeah, but he probably has a cute wife too... "  
  
Brad burst out laughing " Oh no he doesn't! Kris is gay "  
  
Adam almost choked on his food " He's What?!? "  
  
" Kris.is.GAY! He's gay as a button! "  
  
Adam looked stunned at Brad " That's interesting... "  
  
" Don't get too excited though... He's taken... "  
  
" Oh, bummer... "  
  
" Speaking of the devil... "  Brad looked at the door that had opened " He's here... "  
  
Adam looked over his shoulder, dropping his fork onto the table from the shock " Mills? Is Mills his boyfriend? "  
  
" Uhu... " Brad's eyes narrowed as he was still watching Cale " Quite the shocker huh? Kris being such a great guy and he's together with such an ass like Mills " Brad sighed " Oh, if only I was Kris' type... " he said dreamily  
  
Adam laughed " Keep dreaming Bell! "  
  
Brad looked intense at Adam " You are though... "  
  
Adam cocked his eyebrow " I'm what now? "  
  
" You are totally Kris' type... "  
  
Adam tried to laugh it away but he saw the serious look on Brad's face, he sighed " And what if I am? He has a boyfriend and I'm not the kind of guy that pulls couples apart "  
  
Brad shrugged " I still think you two would be cute together "  
  
Adam didn't answer, he just smiled and looked over at Kris who was laughing with Allison and Cale.   
  
 _Damn! Could there be anything cuter than his smile?_  
Get a grip Lambert... There's no way things could work out between the two of you...  
Besides, I'm a prisoner and he's my guard...  
There's just no way, there's just no way... 

  



	3. Chapter 3

  
When Adam was on his way with Allison to Kris' office the next day, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He didn't really know what he could say, or how he could ask him for help. They reached the door of the office and Allison knocked  
  
" Come in "  
  
Allison stuck her head through the open door " Adam Lambert's here for you "  
  
" Good, let him in Alli "  
  
Allison opened the door more and let Adam walk in, Adam looked a little anxiously at her so she gave him a reassuring smile. Kris turned his face to Adam and smiled. Allison went back into the hall and closed the door  
  
" Have a seat Adam " Kris gestured to the chair in front of his desk and sat down on his own at the other side of the desk  
  
" Thanks " Adam sat down, looking around a little uncomfortably  
  
" So " Kris looked at Adam, smiling " What can I do for you? "  
  
" I uhm, I don't really know... " Adam looked at his feet and fidgetted with his fingers in his shirt " Brad said you could help me "  
  
" Help you with what? " Kris asked patiently  
  
" Finding me a lawyer or something, I'm not really familiar with these things... "  
  
Kris nodded " I can help you with that " he stood up from his chair and looked into some drawers of a closet that was standing behind his desk  " Hmm, I can't find your file in here...Didn't the police officer bring it with him from court? "  
  
" I haven't been to court, I didn't have a trial "  
  
" What?!? " Kris looked shocked " You didn't have a trial? "  
  
" No... " Adam finally looked up at Kris " They just placed me in that cell and told me I was on death row "   
  
" But that's impossible! " Kris got angry " Everyone on death row had a trial first, unless... "  
  
" Unless what? " Adam looked curiously at Kris   
  
" Unless they have enough evidence that you are guilty, then the police officer  in charge can make the call, but that isn't the case with you "  
  
" They did find the knife in my backyard... "

" That isn't enough, Adam. They need a witness who has seen you murder those kids, or they would need evidence on tape that you did it before they can make that call "  
  
" Oh " Adam let out a little breath of relief " They didn't have that... "  
  
" No, they didn't " Kris paced around his office " Now who was the police officer in charge... " he stopped dead in his tracks " Oh no... It can't be... "  
  
Adam looked worried at Kris " It was Mills huh? "  
  
" Yes... " Kris rubbed his forehead then he sat down in front of Adam again " I'm sorry about this, I'll talk to Cale about this and I'll make sure you get a trial as soon as possible "  
  
" You don't have to talk to Mills for me "  
  
" Yes I do " Kris looked straight into Adam's eyes " If this comes out, it could cost him his job... I know how much influence Cale has on the other cops that were with him, so they'll shut up about this, but... " Kris looked very anxious  
  
Adam smiled a little " Don't worry, I won't tell anyone... "   
  
Kris let out a breath of relief " Thank you... " Kris grabbed his phone " I'm gonna call someone to get you a trial ok? "   
  
Adam just nodded, listened to the conversation Kris had on the phone. When Kris hang up the phone, he smiled at Adam   
  
" You're trial will be tomorrow afternoon, Cale will be there too 'cause he has to show the evidence and do the story of the house seeking. Look Adam, I know what Cale did was unacceptable and I will speak to him about it, but thank you... Thank you that you're willing to keep this quiet... "   
  
" I don't do this for him " for the first time Adam looked into Kris' eyes and almost melted " I'm doing this for you... I don't want you to get into trouble. I may not know much about the law, but I do know that this could give problems to you too if they found out you don't have a file of me"    
  
Kris smiled, a glint of a tear stuck in his eyes " Yeah, it could cost me suspension or even my job... Thank you... You really are a great guy "  
  
Adam smiled back, a little nervous " Can I ask you something else? "  
  
" Sure "  Kris looked questioningly at Adam  
  
" What do you think of Brad? " Adam plucked at  his nail polish  
  
Kris raised his eyebrow " What do I think of Brad..." he thought about it for a minute " He's a sweetheart... Bit of a goofball but totally harmless... Why the question? "  
  
" Just because... " Adam smiled shyly " He seems kinda in to you...  "  
  
Kris laughed " Oh yeah, I know that... But he's not my type, and he knows that "  
  
" Plus, you do have a boyfriend... "  
  
" Yeah... A boyfriend who I'm pretty mad at at the moment... Oh well...  "  
  
" I'm sure you'll work it out... " Adam smiled reassuringly and Kris gave a weak smile back  
  
Kris stood up " I'll bring you back to your cell " he walked to the door and waited for Adam to stand up too so he could follow him  
  
The walk back to Adam's cell went on quietly, when Kris had locked the door and went back to his office Brad turned eagerly to Adam  
  
" How did it go? "  
  
" Fine, I have a trial tomorrow... "  
  
" That's good! It's still weird that you didn't already had one... "  
  
" Oh well " Adam shrugged " I'm gonna have one now... " it was hard not to tell Brad why he didn't have a trial yet, but he promised Kris that he would keep it a secret, so he did...  
  
~~  
  
When Kris got home the next morning, after his night shift, he met Cale in the kitchen, as always, eating and drinking his coffee before he went to work. Cale smiled at Kris and gave him a kiss on the forehead  
  
" Goodmorning honey " Cale said happily  
  
" Yeah, whatever you call 'good' about it... "  
  
Cale raised his eyebrow " What's wrong? Bad shift? "  
  
" No... " Kris sat down on a chair " We need to talk "  
  
" Ok... " Cale sat down too, he was used to eat and drink standing, Kris sounded so serious  
  
" Why didn't you tell me Adam Lambert was placed into death row without a trial? " Kris looked angry at Cale  
  
" Oh..." Cale blushed " I thought you knew... "  
  
" No, I didn't!" Kris got angry more and more " What gave you the right to put him in death row? You didn't have enough evidence Cale, the only thing you have is that stupid knife, which Anyone could have burried there! "  
  
" Kris... "  
  
" No Cale, let me finish!" first he was mad, now he was getting furious " You put an, in my eyes innocent, man on death row, ! You just could've put him in jail and wait for a trial, but Nooooo, you Had to put him directly in death row! God Cale, what were you thinking?! Do you know you could lose your job when they find out? "   
  
Cale sighed " I'm sorry... I just thought the knife was enough "  
  
Kris shook his head in disbelief " No Cale, you just wanted to be ' the man who put big famous rockstar Adam Lambert into death row ' . Why do you hate him so much? "   
  
Cale played with his cup " Maybe because you like him so much... "   
  
Kris sighed desperately " Oh Cale, you're really hopeless... " his face softened and he leaned forward to give Cale a quick kiss on the lips   
  
Cale smiled and stood up " I really have to go to work now " he ruffled his hand through Kris' hair lovingly and walked to the door  
  
" Just make sure you'll be at Adam's trial this afternoon, they'll give you a call about it " Kris shouted after him  
  
" Don't worry, I'll go..." Cale shouted back and walked out the door  
  
Kris sighed and went to bed, he Really needed sleep right now... When he was laying in bed, he got lost in his thoughts  
  
 _It was strange to have this fight with Cale... We didn't have a fight since..._  
Well, since a long time ago...  
I hope Adam's trial goes well, too bad I can't be there...  
Maybe they'll let him free?! No... I don't think that's gonna happen on his first trial...  
Oh well, a man can hope...   
But I would surely miss him...  
    
  
  
  


  



	4. Chapter 4

Adam's trial was done and Michael brought him back to his cell. Brad was happy to see Adam back, but also disappointed that they didn't declare him innocent. Adam told Brad all about the trial, leaving the boring stuff out which had been most of it to be honest, so he just told Brad that he had to wait 20 minutes to get his trial because Cale Mills was running late... Brad rolled his eyes and said he had done the same thing at his trial.  
To be honest, Adam couldn't wait for Kris to arrive. This time they had given a file to a police officer and he had placed it on Kris' desk. Adam didn't know what would be in that file, probably lots of stuff about him and about the murder ofcourse, but if that thing could help him, he was glad to have it. 

When Kris arrived at dinner time, he looked over at the 'death row' table and saw Adam. One part of him was happy to see him, but the other part was sad 'cause it meant another innocent person was being held in jail. Kris walked up to Adam

" Hey Adam, still here I see " Kris smiled but he hoped his eyes could tell that a part of him was disappointed for the outcome of the trial too

" I am indeed " Adam smiled back at him " Saw my file? They put it on your desk "

" No, I haven't been in my office yet... I'll have a look at it after dinner "

" Ok, great " Adam wanted to keep the conversation going " If you still need to ask me things... "

" I know where to find you " Kris winked at Adam, then he looked at the door which had just been opened " Sorry Adam, I have to go now...See you later "

Adam looked a little disappointed " Ok, later... "

Adam looked over at Brad who was glaring daggers at the person who just came in... Cale Mills... 

" Why is he always here when we're having dinner? " Adam asked

" 'Cause he wants to keep an eye on his little Krissy-bear " Brad motioned to put his finger in his mouth and throw up

Adam laughed " Does Mills think we're the big bad wolves who are gonna eat his little bear? " 

Brad laughed too " I think he would taste better than the food we're getting here "

" Yeah, I wouln't mind taking a bite out of him " 

Brad burst out laughing and Adam followed him. Kris was always there favourite subject to talk or joke about. Adam knew Brad saw Kris more as a friend than as his guard, but he wasn't completely sure how he felt about Kris himself.... Although he knew him just briefly, he was intrigued by him... It wasn't just his looks,no, there was more than what meets the eye with that guy...   
Oh well, maybe he would get to know him better, like Brad had obviously done, then he could call Kris a friend too. Now he would still be his guard and his 'personal assistant' in finding a good lawyer.

~~

Later that evening, when Adam and Brad were sitting in their cell reading a book to kill time, they heard the door of their cell open... They looked up from their books and saw Kris walking in

" Hey guys "Kris smiled at both of them

" Hey Kris ' Adam smiled and put his book aside

" Officer Allen! " Brad jumped off his bed " To what do we owe the honor of your visit? " he made a little bow and Adam chuckled

Kris laughed and slapped Brad's arm " Stop it Brad, you know ass-kissing doesn't work with me "

Brad stepped back to sit on his bed again and pouted " Too bad, it's a nice ass though... " 

Adam burst out laughing, Brad looked at him and winked playfully

Kris felt himself starting to blush a little " Ha ha, very funny... If you don't stop I won't tell you why I'm here "

Brad faked a shocked expression and put his hand on his heart " I'll behave, I swear! " 

Kris rolled his eyes " Fine then, I came to invite you to our ' karaoke night ' tomorrow evening " 

Adam looked a little confused but Brad smiled brightly " You and Allison are gonna sing some new song again? ", Kris nodded

Adam looked even more confused now " Karaoke night? New song? Uhm, what?! " 

Brad turned to Adam " Oh, haven't I told you about that? " 

" No, obviously not " Adam looked questioningly " You can tell me now though, what's this all about? " 

" Well... We, all the prisoners, have this karaoke night once a month, organized by Kris and Allison. It's basically to keep us busy and give us something fun "

" Oh, I see... Sounds fun! " Adam smiled at Kris who smiled back at him " And that new song thing? "

This time Kris answered " I write songs in my spare time, it's a hobby of mine... "

Adam looked surprised " You're a singer/songwriter? That's amazing! "

Kris was blushing again " It's not such a big deal... I'm not that good... "

" Oh, pish posh! " Brad interrupted " You're amazing! " he looked over at Adam " You should really hear him sing! I bet you'll agree with me "

" Brad please... I'm really not That good... " Kris shifted his feet uncomfotably

" I would love to... " Adam looked straight into Kris' eyes " I would love to hear you sing " he smiled he's widest and most sincere smile and Kris couldn't help but to blush and turn his face away

" That's settled then! " Brad said happily " Count us in officer Allen! "

Kris smiled and wrote down their names on a piece of paper, then he walked out of the cell and closed the door again. 

~~

The next day, Kris was already at work by noon, he had promised Allison to help her get everything ready for the karaoke night. He didn't had much sleep, but he would be able to sleep for a few more hours in his office when he was done with helping Allison, it wouldn't be as comfortable as his bed but hey, atleast he could sleep a little more.   
When he saw Adam at lunchtime, he remembered he had read his file last night so he walked up to him

" Hey Adam, I've read your file last night and-" 

" Oh, hey Kris! " Brad broke him off " Good to see you, and how nice of you to drop by our table to say hi " 

Kris knew that sarcastic tone and rolled his eyes " Hey Brad, hey guys " he said to the rest of the table and they all mumbled something back

Brad smirked at Kris " That's better... Now you can continue your little talk with my friend Adam Lambert over here " he put his arm over Adam's shoulder

" I don't think Adam wants everybody to know what's in his file " 

" No I don't " Adam shook Brad's arm off his shoulder, not hard though so Brad wouldn't think he was mad at him or something

" Can you come to my office after lunch? "

" Sure "

" Ok, I'll see you then " Kris walked away to his table 

Brad was grumpy all through lunch and went back to his cell alone after lunch. Adam felt a bit responsible for Brad's bad mood, but he would make up with him later... Now he had to go to Kris to talk about his file, when he arrived at Kris' office he knocked on the door and heard that sweet voice with the Southern drawl say " Come in " so he opened the door and went inside. He sat down on the same chair he had been sitting on the last time he was there, right in front of Kris, with only a desk in between them

" So " Kris got straight to business " I've read the file and I think you need a little more than just a lawyer to proof that you're innocent "

" More? " Adam looked questioningly

" Yes, a police officer has talked to a few people in your neighbourhood, but nothing usefull came out of it. I think you need more like a private detective for this... And I happen to know just the guy for this case! "

" A private detective? " Adam looked thoughtfully " Isn't that a bit risky? " 

" It is..." Kris played with a pen that was laying on his desk " But it's totally worth it " he looked straight into Adam's eyes 

Adam sighed " Ok, if you think this is necessary... I trust you " he looked right back in Kris' eyes

Kris smiled " Alright! Let me give him a call right now " he picked up his phone and started talking as soon as the phone went over, when the talk was over he put down the phone and turned back to Adam " He has to finish another case first, but he'll be able to come over next week to see what he can do "

" That's good... " Adam didn't really know what to say

" I know this is all new to you... But this will really help you! "

" If you say so... " Adam still didn't sound so sure, but he trusted Kris " Can I ask you something else? "

" Sure...If it isn't about Brad again " Kris smiled 

" No, not about Brad... About someone else... " 

" I'm listening " Kris was getting really curious now

" What do you see in Cale Mills? I just don't understand.... "

Kris dropped the pen he still had been playing with on his desk and sighed heavily " Not again... "

Adam looked worried " I'm sorry, it's fine if you don't wanna answer... "

" I do wanna answer... It's just that almost everyone has asked me that same question for four years now " 

" You've been together for four years? "

" Yes, almost five now "

" Wow... "

Kris chuckled " It's a long time, I know " he hesitated for a minute " He saved my life... "

" Oh... " Adam swallowed and licked his lips, he hadn't expected that " How? "

" To keep a long story short : when I was still a cop, Cale and me were partners. He had my back, I had his. One day we were at this deserted storagehouse to catch 2 bankrobbers who were hiding there. We split up,which was my idea, I found one of them and was just about to put my cuffs around his wrists when the other one held a gun against my head. I was scared to death, I really thought I would die at that moment... Then I heard a shot coming from farther away, and the guy behind my back fell down on the ground, shot in the head... Cale had shot him... The other one ran away and escaped and we never saw him again.Cale ran to me and told me I could never do such a reckless thing ever again and that he loved me, I told him I loved him too and he kissed me... Me and Cale have been a couple ever since... " 

" Oh " Adam was staring into Kris' eyes who were full of emotions of that memory " That's uhm... " he cleared his throat " That's a touching story... " 

Kris laughed " Yeah you can say that again... "

Adam lay his hand down on one of Kris' hands " I'm sorry I asked... "

Kris put his other hand on Adam's and gave a soft squeeze " It's okay, I'm glad I told someone... "

Adam looke surprised " You mean you haven't told anyone this? "

" No, I haven't... " Kris smiled shyly " I'm not the person to drag about something like that... Only our boss, well my old boss now, knows about this and I would like to keep it that way "

Adam nodded his head to show he understood " Ofcourse, your secret's safe with me " he winked at Kris 

Kris smiled thankfully " I knew I could trust you " he stood up from his chair and grabbed the big keychain " Come on, I'll bring you back to your cell "

Adam stood up and followed Kris out the door, suddenly he remembered something

" Hey Kris? "

" Hmm? " Kris stopped walking and turned around to look at Adam 

" I'm really looking forward to hear you sing tonight " 

Kris smiled " I hope I don't disappoint you then "

" I don't think you could ever disappoint me... " 

Kris didn't say anything, he just turned around and started walking again, big smile spread across his face...  
Behind him Adam started walking again too with the same big smile, if possible, even bigger than Kris'...


	5. Chapter 5

That evening after dinner all the prisoners stayed in the cafeteria and helped placing the tables to the walls and the chairs in rows so they could sit down to watch the performances.   
Finally it was showtime!   
Everyone, sometimes in little groups, could choose a song to sing. Some were pretty good, some others were just dreadful...  
It wasn't a surprise though that Adam and Brad stole the show. The first one with his voice, the second one not so much by his voice, which was awful to be honest, but with the show he put on.   
Adam had chosen to sing " Crying " by Aerosmith, which was just perfect! Everyone was cheering,clapping and whistling after the performance, but the one who cheered and clapped the loudest was Kris... Adam looked at him and gave a little wink before he went back to his chair  
Brad's choice was absurd as ever... " Like A Virgin " by nobody else than Madonna, as said before, his voice was awful but he walked through the cafeteria like a real showman, flirting with everyone he met on his way, especially with Adam who just played along and gave a little slap on Brad's butt when he walked on making him jump a little. When the song was over Brad made a little bow and Adam screamed for an encore which, luckily for them, was denied by Kris and Allison who were still laughing.  
Then it was time for Allison, she stepped forward and grabbed the microphone

" Hey guys, as usual I'm gonna sing one of my own songs now but I need a little help... Let's give it up for my boy Kris Allen! " 

The prisoners clapped their hands and Kris stepped forward with his guitar strapped around his neck.

Adam looked surprised and turned his head to Brad " He can play the guitar too? " 

Brad nodded " Oh yeah, like hell he can! His fingers can do magic on that instrument "

Adam couldn't say anything back 'cause Kris started strumming his guitar and he turned his head back to them to watch, his eyes never left Kris hands during the performance, that boy really could do magic with those hands!   
Ofcourse he couldn't deny that Allison had a great voice and her song, which was "Scars", was really good, even if it was just accoustic, that made it even more beautiful. When the song was over everyone stood up from their chairs to give them a standing ovation. Kris moved his guitar to his side and Allison flew into his arms giving him a big kiss on his cheek, then she pulled away again, speaking into the microphone 

" And now... The moment I know you've all been waiting for! I give you... KRIS ALLEN! " she stepped aside and gave Kris the microphone, clapping her hands when she made her way to a chair

While Kris was getting ready to sing, Brad turned his head to Adam " Try not to fall in love with him... "

Then Kris began to sing and Adam was completely mesmerized... That boy's voice was simply amazing...Adam felt tears coming up... but how could that be? He never cried when he listened to a song...  
This was different... This wasnt just a song and it wasn't sung by just anybody... This was Kris' song and the singer was this sweet, amazing, talented guy... It was Kris himself, and that was what mattered to Adam and what made him feel like he could cry...  
The song wasn't even that emotional, it was " Let It Rain ", but still... Adam could feel Kris' pain... 

The song was over and Kris closed his eyes, the whole room was quiet... Then he opened his eyes and everyone was on their feet clapping and cheering for him. Kris smiled shyly and looked over to where Brad and Adam were sitting and saw them whistling and drumming with their hands on the back of the chairs before them to make sure they made the most noise. Kris laughed and pointed at them, then making a litlle bow. When he went back to his chair he saw Brad blowing him a kiss and he winked at him. 

After the karaoke performances the prisoners had a little free time in the cafeteria, Adam and Brad were leaning against a wall, just talking to each other, when Kris walked up to them

" Hey guys, had fun tonight? "

Without even knowing what he was doing, Adam pushed himself from the wall and wrapped his arms around Kris. For a moment he felt Kris' body tense but then he felt him smile into his chest and felt his arms slowly coming around him too, his hands softly stroking up and down his lower back a few times, then he pulled away, smiling up at Adam

" I guess that means you liked my song? "

" Liked it? " Adam said exasperated " I Loved it! You're an amazing singer and you don't even realize it... " 

Kris blushed and looked at the ground, looking up again when Brad nudged his arm and saw him pulling Adam back a little, he looked around and saw Cale walking up to them. Kris instinctively walked a few steps away from Brad and Adam 

" Hey baby " Cale gave Kris a quick kiss on the mouth " Ready to go? " he wrapped his hand around Kris' wrist

Adam looked surprised " But we were just talking here, about how- " he got cut off by Brad who pinched his arm, he saw Cale glare at him

Kris looked thankful at Brad, then turned to Cale " I'm ready, let's go " and they walked away

" Why did you do that? " Adam turned furiously to Brad, Brad didn't answer and Adam saw him clenching his fists while he was staring right in front of him, Adam carefully put his hand on Brad's shoulder, making him startle " Brad, what's going on? Did I do something wrong? " 

Brad relaxed a little and unclenched his fists when he saw the concerned look in Adam's eyes " No, you didn't do anything wrong... Let's just say, Cale's kind of the jealous type, and I didn't want him to make a scene when he saw the two of you hugging or when you were obviously trying to keep Kris here " 

Adam looked a little confused " I don't think I completely understand... " 

Brad smiled " Don't worry about it, just be glad I made you stop finishing that sentence "

They changed the subject after that, Brad was obviously not telling something to Adam... But Adam thought he would find it out sooner or later...  
When the prisoners had to go back to their cells, Adam turned to Brad, making sure nobody else could hear him

" You know, that thing you told me to try not to do?" 

" Yeah? " 

" I think I failed miserably... " 

Brad smiled weakly and put his hand on Adam's shoulder " I was already afraid of that... " 

~~

The next day Kris didn't came over to their table and Adam felt a little disappointed, he tried to get his attention in which he failed miserably 'cause Kris was doing everything he could to not look at him. After dinner, Kris walked out of the cafeteria before everybody else did and Adam was really getting the feeling that Kris was ignoring him and it pissed him off...  
When all the prisoners were assembled on the little quarter they had, Adam slipped away, back inside, atleast he tried to 'cause Brad stopped him

" Where are you going? " 

" I'm going to Kris' office, I need to talk to him "

Brad sighed " Adam please, just let it rest... "

Adam shook his head " No, I'm going to talk to him " he walked away from Brad

" They'll kill you if you get caught " Brad yelled after him

Adam looked over his shoulder " They're gonna kill me anyway, so why not now? " he could imagine Brad's face right then, but he didn't care right now, he had to get to Kris

Adam managed to slip back inside without being seen, he walked fast through the hallways that lead him to Kris' office. When he got there, he knocked on the door

" Come in "

Adam walked in and saw the shocked, almost frightened look on Kris' face when he saw it was him " Hey... " he said softly

" Adam what are you doing here? You're supposed to be outside, on the quarter, if they'll catch you here-" 

" It was worth the risk " Adam interrupted " If you don't come to me, then I'll come to you " he smiled weakly

Kris gave a weak smile back " I'm sorry... " 

" It's ok... " Adam walked further inside and placed him on the familiar chair and played with a piece of paper that was laying on Kris' desk " You were gone early yesterday... " he tried to keep the hurt out of his voice but by seeing the look on Kris' face he knew he noticed it

" Yeah, I'm sorry about that... Cale and I had to go somewhere afterwards " it was a lie and he knew Adam would notice

" Oh " Adam kept on playing with that piece of paper, then he looked into Kris' eyes " He doesn't seem to like me much... "

" Who? "

" Cale... The look he gave me before you left... "

Kris sighed " Cale doesn't really like any of the prisoners " he hesitated a minute " But especially the ones I like and talk about a lot, and you are on top of that list... So, I think he's a little jealous... "

" Why? " 

" Why what? "

" Why am I on top of that list? And why is he jealous? "

" You're on top of that list because, I always liked you as the rockstar , but now I got to know the person behind it, the Real you, I like you even more... " he hesitated again " The reason why he's jealous is because you're kind of my type... " Kris rubbed the back of his neck, starting to blush

Adam smiled widely " Why Kristopher Allen! Are you flirting with me? " 

Kris looked shocked and almost scared " No, I'm not! I'm just... " he looked up and saw the playful spark in Adam's eyes, he was just teasing him

" Relax... " Adam moved his face a little closer to Kris' " You're kind of my type too " he almost whispered,then he pulled his head back and winked at Kris

Kris smiled but then he realized he had to tell Adam something before this was getting out of hand, he looked straight into his eyes " Have you ever asked Brad why he hates Cale so much? "

Adam looked curiously " No, I haven't... Why? "

Kris sighed again and started telling the story " When Brad was brought in, it was obvious for everyone that he fancied me. Always trying to get my attention, he came to my office lots of times for no reason at all. Brad sometimes flirted with me, well he still does that but I know it's innocent, Cale hated it, Brad noticed that and flirted even more with me when Cale saw it. One day he went too far, Cale lost his temper and threw Brad back in his cell, then he came back to my office, he screamed at me and when I didn't respond to it, he hit me... He appologized right away and left my office very ashamed of himself " Kris paused and looked over at Adam who had the piece of paper that he was playing with a few minutes ago now clenched into his fist, holding on to it tightly " When Brad came back to my office a few minutes later to appologize to me, he saw the red mark of Cale's hand on my cheek... He was furious... The next time he saw Cale he walked up to him, saying to him " If you ever hurt Kris again I Swear I'm gonna make you regret it for the rest of your life! " Cale never hit me again... I'm just a little scared it might happen again if I'm getting too close with you... "

Adam didn't say anything, he just stood up from his chair, walked up to Kris and pulled him of his chair... Then he wrapped his arms around Kris and pulled him close to his chest. After a few minutes he pulled away a little

" Kris... Promise me you'll tell me when he hits you again " Adam lifted Kris' head up a little so he could look straight into his eyes " Promise me.... " 

Kris didn't say anything, he just nodded

Adam pulled Kris' closer again and felt him burrying his face in his shirt, he bend down his head a little " I don't want you to get hurt because of me, but I don't want you to ignore me either... We'll find a way to deal with this, trust me.... "

Kris pulled away, looking up at Adam " Look at me, I'm so pathetic... " he wiped the tears from his eyes " I can't even stand up to my own boyfriend... I need prisoners to protect me... " 

" Kris, no... " Adam's voice was full of concern " Don't do this to yourself... " 

" What am I supposed to do then? Break up with him? Yeah, that's what Allison keeps telling me to do... " Kris swallowed " But I still love him, atleast I think I do...He saved my life, why shouldn't I love him? " Kris was getting desperate

Adam softly stroked Kris' cheek " You'll do whatever you hink is best for you... Take your time and think about it okay? And in the meantime, just know that I'll be there for you... " 

~~

When Adam got onto the quarter again, unnoticed by anyone, he walked up to Brad, who was talking with some new guy, obviously flirting with him, and pulled him away to a spot where no one could hear them

" What the hell Adam? " Brad looked surprised and angry at Adam " Why did you pull me away? That guy is damn cute! "

" I know " 

" Know what? That the new guy is cute? Hell yeah he is! " 

" No, Brad " Adam looked intently at him " I know why you hate Cale so much "

" Oh " Brad understood everything now " Kris told you... " 

" Yeah, he did " Adam looked a little angry " Why didn't you tell me? Now I understand why you pulled me away from Kris last night, you don't want Cale to lose his temper so he won't hurt Kris again. Why didn't you just tell me? I would've kept my distance if I knew this "

" Would you? " Brad looked questioningly at Adam and sighed " Look Adam, I know how much you like him and I can tell, just by looking at him, that he likes you too... Not just likes you, but Likes you likes you... " he paused a minute to look at Adam who was just staring at him " I like you Adam, and I think you and Kris would be an amazing couple... But just watch out with Mills, you never know what he's capable of doing... Especially to Kris... " 

Adam looked wide eyed at Brad, amazed at how well he knew him and how smart he could be when he was serious... He agreed with him and they made a pact to keep an eye on Kris whenever Cale was around and Adam promised to keep his distance a little so Cale wouldn't get a chance to loose his temper 

Suddenly it started raining and everyone had to go back inside, back to their cells. In their cell, Adam was sitting on his bed just staring straight ahead, when a smile spread across his face... He looked over at Brad

" Hey Brad, what do you say we give Krissy a little surprise when he enters the cafeteria tomorrow? "

" Count me in! " Brad sat down next to Adam " What do you have in mind? "

Adam explained everything and Brad was very excited about it

" I can't wait to see his face! " Brad smiled as he imagined Kris' face before him

Adam smiled " Well you'll have to wait untill tomorrow... Let's go to sleep now, the sooner it will be morning again "

Brad stood up and walked up to his bed. After saying goodnight to eachother, they both fell asleep...


	6. Chapter 6

When Kris arrived at work the next day he cursed loudly, it was raining and he didn't bring a coat or an umbrella with him so he had to run from his car to the prison. He was soaking wet and when he entered the cafeteria he was surprised that nobody was laughing wit him, there wasn't even anyone talking... Everything was quiet... He looked around cautiously and walked up to Allison 

" What the hell is going on here? It has never been this quiet before... " 

Allison just shrugged and Kris looked at her, wondering what was wrong with her. She never just shrugged at him...   
Then he suddenly heard someone tapping his glass on the table in a very familiar tune... He looked around and suddenly everyone was tapping their glass on the table in the same tune, then they all began to sing and Kris' jaw dropped almost to the floor... They were singing, well some of them were, others were just butchering the song, " Let It Rain " still tapping the melody with their glass or their hand. When the song was over Kris looked around at all the smiling, beaming faces in front of him and he he had to wipe away a tear before he spoke

" Wow, uhm... " he cleared his throat " I don't know what to say to this... " he looked over at Allison " You knew about this? " she smiled and nodded " Wow... Seriously, thanks for letting them butcher my song! " everyone laughed and so did Kris, he turned back to face the room " No, you know it really touched me... Thank you! " he held his hand on his heart and as he walked up to his table to eat the prisoners applauded him. When he sat down he looked over at Adam and Brad, they both winked at him and he gave them a grateful smile in return. He just knew those two were behind this, who else would come up with something so ridicilous but yet so sweet... 

~~

A few days later, Adam was sitting in Kris' office again, waiting for the private detective to arrive. Adam was just talking to Kris about how he missed the stage and all the glits and glamour, he was sick of the stupid grey uniform they had to wear here and he hated the fact that he didn't have his make up and nail polish. Kris just listened to him ramble on when someone knocked on the door

" Come in "

The door went open and a bright smiling guy stepped in to the office " Kris Allen, it's been a while! " 

Kris stood up and walked up to the guy, also smiling brightly " Matt! It sure has... " he opened his arms to give Matt a hug who returned it happily

They pulled away and Matt took place on the other chair, next to Adam. He looked back at Kris who was making his way to the other side of the desk " So, what can I help you with? " 

" First I'd like you to meet someone " he gestured with his hand to Adam " Matt, meet Adam, Adam, meet Matt " 

Matt looked surprised at Adam and held out his hand " Adam Lambert! I didn't recognize you... Nice to meet you! "

Adam smiled and shook Matt's hand " Yeah, I can imagine you didn't recognize me... " he gave Kris a meaningful look, Kris chuckled, then he turned back to Matt " Nice to meet you too "

Kris gave a copy of Adam's file to Matt who started reading it, he encircled some things in it and when he was done reading it he turned to Adam " Can you tell me something more about the people in your neighbourhood? Are their people who have problems with you or the other way around? "

Adam thought about it for a minute " No, I don't see them much with having to tour around the world, but if I see them, they're always very nice to me, there's no one I'm having problems with "

" Hmm " Matt scribbled something down " No other artists in your neighbourhood? "

" Yeah, there is one... Danny, he lives across the street from me, together with his brother Andrew " Adam glanced at Matt and saw the thoughtful look on his face as he scribbled something down again, he quickly added " But Danny is not a murderer, I just can't imagine him hurting a fly, let alone murder two kids "

" I'm not assuming he his the murderer Adam " Matt smiled politely " But I think I do have to talk to those two, you don't know what jealousy can do to people... "

" I didn't say Danny was jealous of me " Adam started panicking a bit " We don't talk much, but when we do it's always nice. Everyone loves him... " 

" Relax Adam, I'm just gonna talk to him and his brother, it's not like I'm gonna arrest them and throw them in jail " 

" Oh " Adam relaxed a little " I think a talk can do no harm... " 

Matt smiled and nodded " My thoughts exactly! " he turned his face to Kris " I'm ready to give it a try. Now, about payment... "

" I can pay " Adam piped up

Kris shook his head " I don't think you're allowed to get out of prison to pick up some cash. I'll pay for it now and you can pay me back later " 

" But- "

" No but's Adam! I insist " Kris looked determined 

" Ok " Adam sighed, feeling a little uncomfortable " I will pay you back though! "

Kris smiled " I know you will " he turned back to Matt " Now Matt, you know this is a secret operation... Don't tell anyone I asked you to do this,not a word " he hesitated a minute " Not even to Cale... "

Matt smiled knowingly " I understand, I won't say anything to anybody " 

Adam looked confused " Why does this have to be a secret? "

" I normally work for the cops, now I'm kinda gonna work against them... I've did this a few times before for Kris 'cause he's an old friend of mine "

" Cale knew about this? " Adam looked over at Kris

Kris smiled shyly " He usually did, yes... But now I don't want him to know... "

" Why? " 

Kris sighed " Adam, I can't tell you everything now, can I? I still have a private life you know... "

Adam was taken aback by that sudden outburst and didn't say anything anymore, he just stared at the desk

Matt looked uncomfortably from one to the other, then he stood up " I think I should go" he looked over at Kris " I'll let you know when I have news about the case " he shook Kris' hand, then he turned to Adam " It's an honor to work for you mister Lambert " he shook Adam's hand too and walked to the door, glancing one more time over his shoulder before he walked out and closed the door behind him 

Adam was still staring at the desk, then he stood up and walked to the door

" Where are you going? " Kris asked softly

" Back to my cell, you don't need me here anymore " Adam's voice cracked a little

" Don't " Kris stood up and walked up to Adam, grabbing his arm and turning him around to face him again, he looked up in those gorgeous blue-grey eyes which made him melt time and time again " Please, don't leave like this... " he moved closer to Adam and wrapped his arms around him, mumbling softly " I'm sorry " into his chest

Adam placed his arms around Kris' back, rubbing circles on it , then he let his head rest on Kris' shoulder, whispering softly " It's ok, I understand... " 

They stood there for a few minutes, they didn't even know for how long exactly, then Kris pulled away, straightening the rimples in his clothes, he smiled at Adam " Come on, I'll bring you back "

Adam smiled back " Thanks, it's always nice having company during that long walk " he winked at Kris 'cause his cell wasn't that far away from Kris' office, he just wanted Kris to know he really enjoyed his company

Kris understood completely 'cause a huge grin was spread across his face as he let Adam walk in front of him out of the door and through the hallway until they arrived at Adam's cell

~~

Adam and Brad were walking through the hallway when they saw Allison and Kris talking and laughing a bit further down the hall

" I always wondered how Allison became a guard " Adam said " I mean, she looks like she's still a high school student or something "

Brad laughed " I'll show you how she became a guard... and how looks can be deceiving "

Suddenly Brad pushed Adam against a wall

" What the hell are you doing? " Adam yelled angrily

" You son of a bitch! " Brad yelled back and jumped at Adam, punching his stomache 

Adam fought back, still not having a clue about how this fight had started suddenly he heard footsteps running through the hall and he saw Brad being pushed away from him and he felt two strong arms around his own waist , holding him tightly

Brad was sprawled down on the floor, Allison right on top of him, arms around his middle. Brad was laughing as Allison pulled him up very roughly, she looked questioningly at him

" What the hell has gotten into you Brad? " 

Brad smiled at her, then he looked over at Adam " I think I've made my point here! " he winked and Adam couldn't help but to burst out laughing

" What the hell? "

Adam heard behind his ear and turned his head to see Kris standing right behind him, then he looked back to his front and down at the hands around his waist... Kris' hands... He couldn't help but smile... 

Kris saw Adam's gaze at his hands and quickly pulled them away " I'm sorry " he said quickly, getting all red in his face

" No worries " Adam smiled " You had to stop me from jumping at Brad and kicking him " he looked at Brad and winked

Kris smiled shyly and walked away, together with Allison who was shaking her head in disbelief.  
When Adam and Brad continued their walk through the hallway, Adam turned to Brad 

" I guess I should thank you for that "

" Thank me for what? " 

" For letting me feel those adorable strong arms and hands around my waist " 

Brad's eyes lit up into a playful spark " No prob my friend, anything to push the little love affair " 

Adam laughed and threw his arm around Brad's shoulder, just like that, they continued their walk...


	7. Chapter 7

>  
A few days later Adam noticed that Brad was sulky, he tried to cheer him up with joking about Kris, which usually helped when Brad was in a bad mood, but this time it didn't... Well he made an attempt to laugh, but it wasn't heart-felt, Adam could easily tell so he just left him alone for a while, hoping it would get better as the day went on.  
At noon he finally found out why Brad had been sulking all morning...

" Oh shit " Brad mumbled, trying to focus on his food

Adam looked at him " What's wrong? "

" Look who's coming over to us "

Adam looked up and saw Cale, together with two other cops, coming their way " What  are they doing here? "

Brad sighed " You'll see... "

Cale had a huge grin on his face when he stood in front of Adam and Brad " You ready Bell? It's time for your execution "

" His WHAT?!! " Adam almost choked on his sandwich

" It's not my execution " Brad hissed angrily " It's just my last trial... "

Adam looked wide eyed at him " It's your last trial, your last chance of getting free, and you don't even tell me? " he crossed his arms around his chest " Atleast now I know why you've been all sulky this morning "

Brad shrugged " I didn't want you to worry about me, you have enough stuff on your mind already "

Adam's face softened and he grabbed Brad's hand " Oh Brad... You're my best friend here! You really should've told me this, then I wouldn't have made myself look like a fool by telling jokes about a certain someone " he smiled and gave a little wink

For the first time that morning  Brad's smile looked real " Your foolishness helped me though "

Adam squeezed his hand " I'm glad it did "

Cale rolled his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently " Enough time wasted lovebirds... Come on Bell, get up " he pulled Brad up and held his arm while the four of them walked away

Brad looked over his shoulder " I'll see you later Lambert " he tried to smile but as soon as he turned his face forward again, his smile fell and he was close to crying

~~

3 hours had passed and Brad still wasn't back from his trial... Adam was really getting worried and was pacing around in his cell, then he saw Michael walking down the hall

" Hey Michael! "

Michael walked up to Adam's cell " Yes Adam? "

" Has Kris arrived yet? "

" Yeah he has, he's in his office. Why? "

" I really need to talk to him... "

" Hmm... "

Adam looked pleadingly at Michael " Please Michael, Brad still hasn't returned from his trial... I'm dying here! "

Michael opened Adam's cell, he really couldn't see him suffer like that " Come on, I'll take you to him "

" Thank you... "

When they arrived at Kris' office, Michael left Adam alone and Adam knocked on the door waiting for the familiar " Come in " , then he opened the door

" Kris... " Adam's voice was soft and close to breaking as tears were coming up in his eyes

" Adam? Hey, what's wrong? " Kris hurried to the door and pulled Adam into a hug while he closed the door

" Brad, he... "

" Brad? " Kris asked concerned " What's wrong with him? "

" It's his last trial today... He's been gone for 3 hours now and I don't know... I don't know if... "

" Hey, hey, Calm down... Shhhh... " Kris pulled Adam closer to him " He'll be fine... Everything will be alright... "

" Then why's he gone so long? The trial must be done by now... "

" The trial could have been delayed for some reason, or the judges are taking longer as usual to pass their judgement "

Adam pulled away a little and looked into Kris' eyes " Is that a good or a bad thing? "

" I can't say that... It depends "

" Depends on what? "

" If Brad has gathered enough evidence to proof his innocence... "

" You do believe he's innocent, don't you? " Adam looked almost scared

" Ofcourse I do! " Kris smiled a little " Brad couldn't hurt a fly "

" You believe I could hurt a fly? "

" Well... I do believe you could hurt a fly... " Kris laughed as he saw Adam's shocked face " But I don't believe you could murder 2 innocent children "

Adam finally smiled a little too " You little tease " he gave a kiss in Kris' hair

Kris pulled away and went over to sit on his chair behind the desk " Go on, sit down on your favourite chair "

Adam laughed " Yeah, I do believe it is my favourite chair 'cause it's yours "

Kris smirked " Well actually it's from this prison... It just happens to stand in my office "

" Bla bla, whatever! " Adam held out his hand in front of him, in a 'talk to the hand' kind of way,  " I think of it as your chair, that's why I love it so much " Kris was blushing, _so adorable_ ,  then Adam remembered something " Why was Brad on death row? "

" You don't know? " Kris looked a little surprised

" No... " Adam said a little embarassed " I never asked... He never asked me either. I just blurted it out to him the first day that I was accused of murdering 2 kids, but he never asked more... "

" Hmm... " Kris thought for a minute " It isn't exactly my job to tell you this but, since you're such good friends...I believe I can do no harm with telling you " Adam moved a little closer as Kris started to talk " Brad and his... 'gang' " Kris made a face which made Adam laugh " Well they decided one night they would do a little shoplifting. What they didn't know was that one of them had a gun and when the owner of the shop didn't co-operate with them, he shot him. The police arrived quickly and Brad was the only one who couldn't escape, 'cause he was actually trying to help the shopowner... I know what you're thinking, the shopowner could easily come to court and proof Brad's innocent... But unfortunately, he died... "

" But don't they have a security tape or something? "

Kris sighed " Yes, they had... But when the police officer went to get it the next day, the tape had miraculously disappeared... "

" You think someone who actually worked in that shop was a member of Brad's 'gang' and he took the tape? "

Kris nodded " That's exactly what I'm thinking! They did find the tape a few days later, but it was badly damaged... They gave it to some professionals to try and fix it, but I don't know if it worked... "

" But that tape can proof Brad's innocent! "  
   
" Yeah, it's basically his only hope... 'Cause his 'friends' were never caught and Brad refuses to tell their names "

Adam smiled " Typical Brad...He  rather get punished himself then telling off his friends... He's such a fool... But such a sweet fool... "

Kris grabbed hold of Adam's hand " Yeah, he totally is... "

Suddenly there came a knock on the door

" Come in " Kris said as he quickly let go of Adam's hand

" Hey guys, Michael told me you were here " Brad said with a sad look on his face

Kris and Adam looked at him anxiously

" I uh... " Brad swallowed " I came to say goodbye to you... "

Adam gasped and jumped off his chair, Kris just stared at Brad

" Goodbye? Goodbye as in... " Kris asked softly, he didn't dare to finish his sentence

" Goodbye, as in... " Brad's face lit up into a huge smile and a spark fired up in his eyes " I 'm free! The judge declared me innocent! I'm out of here guys! "

Adam ran to Brad and flung his arms around him, tears rolling down his face " Don't you dare scare me like that ever again! " he nuzzled his face against Brad's cheek " I thought I lost you... "

Brad laughed breathlessly " They don't get me down that easily Lambert, I'm a tough one! "

Adam laughed and pulled his face away from Brad's cheek to look into his eyes " That you are indeed my friend! " he pulled Brad back into a hug

Brad pulled away after a few minutes and looked over at Kris " Aren't you gonna say something? Or at least ask me how my lawyer got proof of my innocence? "

Kris smiled " Well I was gonna ask that, but I didn't get the chance... How did he proof you're innocent? "

Brad smiled happily " They fixed the tape and there they could all see perfectly clear that it wasn't me who shot the shop owner,and that I didn't even try to steal something, so I'm cleared of all charges! "

Kris eyes sparkled " That's great! I always knew you were innocent... "

Brad's eyes sparkled even more " I know you believed in me... Thank you... "

Kris winked at him " Don't mention it " he stood up from his chair " Come on, let's get your stuff at the desk, then you can change into your own clothes again, and Adam and I will walk you to the gate "

Adam draped his arm around Brad's shoulder, Brad wrapped his arm around Adam's waist and both smiling brightly they walked after Kris

~~

Kris, Adam and Brad were standing at the gate, Brad back in his own clothes and sunglasses on the top of his head.  
Adam hugged him again

" I'm gonna miss you... So fucking much! " Adam whispered in Brad's ear

" I know you will... But don't worry, I'll come visit you! I promise " Brad said out loud

" I'm gonna keep you on that promise! "

Brad smiled and stood on his tiptoes to whisper in Adam's ear " You'll get the boy, you'll see... "

Adam pulled away and smiled at him " I hope so... "

Brad turned to Kris " Now, officer Allen, why don't you give your favourite criminal a hug? " he smiled wickedly and opened his arms

Kris laughed " You're not a criminal Brad, you just got proof of that "

Brad pouted " That may be so, I still want a hug! " he opened his arms even more 

Kris smiled and moved into Brad's arms, hugging him tightly " I'm proud of you Brad... "

" Thank you... " Brad said with tears stuck in his eyes " Take care of my boy for me " he whispered

" I will " Kris whispered back, he knew Brad was talking about Adam

Brad pulled away and started walking towards the gate when suddenly he turned around " Hey Kris? "

" Yeah? "

" You're gonna miss me here, I know you will! "

Kris laughed " Keep dreaming Bell! "

Brad winked and waved one more time, then he turned around again and stepped up to the gate, he let the guards open it and walked out.  
Kris and Adam were still staring at the gate as it closed behind Brad's back.

" He always brought so much life into this place of death " Adam said softly, almost broken " I'm really gonna miss him... "

" I know " Kris answered just as softly " I'm gonna miss him too... I only didn't tell him because, what's the point in telling him something he already knows... " he held out his hand to Adam, Adam took it and held on to it tightly. Kris turned his face to Adam " Come on, let's go back inside "

" No, I... " Adam swallowed the lump down his throat " I wanna stay here a little longer "

" Okay... " Kris tried to pull his hand out of Adam's to go back inside but Adam just tightened his grip even more

" Stay... " Adam whispered as he turned his face to Kris " Please... Just stay here with me for a while... "

Kris didn't speak, he just nodded and squeezed Adam's hand...  
Adam smiled and turned his face to the gate again...  
Kris watched Adam staring at the gate, seeing him get lost in his thoughts again...

 _Damn Brad, you're really something... Aren't you?_  
I'm gonna miss you... Hell, I miss you already!  
You're the one who made me meet Kris, you practically made me fall in love with him, just by hearing you talk about him  
You were right, he is an amazing guy... And I do hope I can make him mine one day...  
I don't think I can thank you enough for everything you've done for me...  
I love you man  
Thank You...  

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

>A week later, Adam was sitting in Kris' office, on his favorite chair, with Matt and Anoop next to him. Anoop Desai will now be his lawyer, it's the same lawyer Brad had, so Adam likes him already.  
Matt had done some research in the previous week and now he would tell them all he had discovered

"Well, I've had a little chat with your neighbours Adam, and most of them still believe you're innocent. There are a few of them though who aren't so sure and think that if you weren't guilty they would have released you by now... "

Adam sighed " Oh well...Guess I can't blame them... What about Danny and Andrew? "

" Danny is a nice guy,he's a big fan of yours and he really believes in your innocence. I'm not so sure about Andrew though... He acted... Kinda weird... "

Adam looked curiously "Weird? How weird? "

" Well... " Matt hesitated for a minute and looked over at Kris, who nodded at him, so he continued " He mentioned something about his brother being an upcoming artist and living right across the street from you wasn't good for his image building, or some crap like that "

" For his image building? " Adam had to hold his laugh " What the hell is that supposed to mean? "

" First, the fact that you're gay... " Adam snorted at that " Second, living so close to another artist, who has already all the succes he could ever want, makes it harder for an upcoming artist to really break through. That's what he says though, I have no experience in such things "

" Bullshit " Kris blurted out and everyone looked at him, he slowly turned red and he scratched at the back of his neck " I mean uhm... Why would living close to Adam be a problem for his career? It should be a plus to live so close to him, he could even ask Adam for help, I know he would really like that and help that Danny guy in any way he could "

Adam smiled lovingly at Kris " Thanks Kris, I appreciate that " Kris smiled shyly back and Adam beamed at him, then he turned back to the others " I do understand it though... Everytime someone asks him where he's from, they're all gonna say " Hey, that's where Adam Lambert lives! " and they'll start talking about me, because I am already some kind of 'superstar' and he's just a beginner... So I do know where this is coming from... "

" Okay Adam, but still... " Matt piped up again " There's something fishy about that guy... When he opened the door and I said I wanted to talk to him and his brother about Adam Lambert, he gave me some weird look and his eyes showed something close to fear... "

" Plus... " Kris interrupted again " If Danny is so supportive of Adam, then why can't his brother be? " Suddenly something came up in his mind " Unless... He murdered those kids , burried the knife in Adam's backyard so he would get the blame, and while Adam's in jail his brother can build up his career! It all seems to fall into place! "

" Wow, Kris " Matt looked impressed at him " You could be a private detective too, those were my thoughts exactly! "

Kris beamed at him " Thanks! "

Adam still looked confused " You guys think Andrew did this? " he thought for a minute " Well I must say I never really got to know that guy, he always seemed to hide from me or something... I smiled at him a couple of times, but he never returned it "

" You see! " Kris said happily " He is the murderer, I just know it! "

" Hold your horses, cowboy " Anoop finally spoke up " Those are just speculations, if you don't have the evidence to proof he's done it, then he can just deny it and we have to start from zero again. Or, he has to come forward and admit he's guilty... "

Kris sighed " How are we gonna do that? He probably got rid of all the evidence, like the clothes he wore the night he murderd them, which would be full of bloodstains. And they searched the knife for fingerprints but they couldn't find any, so he must have been wearing gloves or something "

" Kris Allen! " Matt almost screamed from his surprisement " You can still hear at the way you talk about this that you've been a cop... I'm really impressed with you "

" Yeah, yeah " Kris was feeling embarassed and glanced over at Adam who gave him a little wink " So how are we gonna do this? Can't we let someone talk to him, just discretely,someone who could talk some sense into that guy " he thought for a minute, then his face suddenly lit up "Wait a minute... I know just the guy to do that! I'll call him right away "

Adam,Matt and Anoop all looked confused at each other, then at Kris who picked up his phone, dialed a number and pushed the speaker button on

" Hello, Brad Bell speaking "

Adam gasped, Kris smiled at him " Hey Brad, it's Kris "

" Kris! Long time no see boy! Why're you calling? "

" First, I think there's someone who likes to say hi to you... " he gestured at Adam to talk

Adam cleared his throat " Hey Bradly "

" Adam? " Brad's voice hitched " My God, Adam! It seems like ages since I've talked to you, although it's only been a week... "

Adam's voice dropped in some sort of sad, hurt kind of tone " I thought you would come visit me... I miss you... "

Brad's voice dropped too " I'm sorry babe... I've just been busy trying to get my life back on the rails. I haven't forgotten about you though! How are you? Close to freedom too I hope "  

" Well, they are getting on to something... "

" For which we might need your help " Kris interrupted

" Oh? " Brad sounded curious " How can I help? "

" Can you come over tomorrow? Then we can talk about it "

" Sure! I'd love to see you two again! I kinda miss the teasing and flirting... "

Kris laughed " You'll never change Brad Bell, you'll never change... "

" Do I have to? " Brad sounded like he was pouting " I would love to help though, I would do anything to get my boy out of jail "

Adam smiled " Thanks Brad, I knew I could count on you "

" Hey, that's what friends, and old cellmates, are for! " they could hear the happiness in Brad's voice " So I'll see you guys tomorrow? "

" Yeah, see you tomorrow Brad "

" See you tomorrow Bradly, looking forward to it! "

" Me too Adam, see you! "

Kris put down the phone and smiled " So, that's settled then! Me and Adam will talk to Brad about how he could handle this best, and I'm pretty sure Andrew will confess "

Matt and Anoop didn't know if it would be that simple... But Kris sounded so happy, so sure that everything would be alright that they didn't say anything and just smiled at him and nodded their heads

~~

When Matt was on his way home,still walking down the hallway, he suddenly bumped into Cale...

" Giraud? What are you doing here? "

" Hi Cale... Oh not much, just visiting an old friend "

" Kris " it wasn't a question, it was a statement

" Yeah, Kris... "

Cale cocked his eyebrow " Are you working for him again? "

" Come on Cale, you know I'm not allowed to talk about work "

" So you Are working for him "

 _Shit_   " Even if I was, you know I can't tell you anything about it "

" You don't have to, I know enough... "

Cale walked away and Matt stared after him    _Damn, What have I done..._

 

~~

When Kris came home late that evening, he had an afternoon shift, he found Cale waiting for him on the couch, watching TV. When Cale saw Kris come in, he turned of the TV and looked at him, Kris smiled at him but he didn't return it. Kris walked up to Cale to give him a kiss but he turned his face away

" What's wrong? " Kris asked concerned

" Oh, I'll tell you what's wrong " Cale growled, standing up from the couch to make himself feel bigger than Kris " Why are you working with Matt Giraud again? and why didn't I know about it? "

Kris was shocked " Did he tell you he was working for me? "

" No, he didn't have to... I bumped into him in the hallway of the prison and it was just obvious to me. Why else would he be there? " he stepped closer to Kris and Kris backed away from him " Don't tell me he's working on the Lambert case? "

" What if he is? " Kris managed to bring out, still backing away from Cale

" Damn it Kris! " Cale kicked against the table " Why are you doing this? Why can't you just give in and believe he's guilty? "

" 'Cause he isn't! " Kris answerd furiously " Adam's a sweet, loving guy... He could never,Ever, hurt someone "

" Ooooooh, we're gonna start like that again, huh? " Cale clenched his fists " You won't let anyone say anything bad about Adam Lambert 'cause he's such a saint to you "

" Stop it Cale! " Kris had enough of it, this was it " I'm done with this. I'm done with you! It's over Cale... I'm breaking up with you "

" WHAT?!? " Cale almost choked

" You heard me, it's over... "

Cale stepped closer and closer to Kris until he was trapped against the wall, Cale smiled wickedly and moved his face right in front of Kris' " Why? Give me one reason why you're breaking up with me "

" Because I... " Kris swallowed and looked around, trying to find an escape but he couldn't find one, he looked back and straight into Cale's eyes " Because I love him "

_* BAM *_

Cale punched his fist into Kris' face. Kris screamed and clutched his hands at his face but he refused to fall down on the ground, he kept himself as straight as he could against the wall

Cale laughed at the sight of Kris, backed away from him and grabbed his bag that he made earlier before Kris was home, then he walked to the door, turning his head one more time towards Kris

" You go have fun with Lambert for as long as you can... " he smirked " You're gonna regret this Kris, you really will... " then he walked out the door, slamming the door behind him

Kris slid to the floor with his head in his hands, trembling all over, tears rolling down his cheeks...

_It's over... I'm finally free..._

 


	9. Chapter 9

When Kris didn't show up at lunch the next day, Adam was slightly getting worried... Brad would come today and they would talk about the plan to prove Adam's innocence, Kris had to be here!   
After lunch the prisoners were allowed to go on the quarter. Adam was sitting alone on a bench, keeping his eye on the window of Kris' office. Suddenly he saw a curtain move and he could have sworn he saw a flash of brown hair quickly disappear from sight.   
He jumped of the bench and slipped inside again, whe he came to Kris' office he knocked on the door... Nothing... Not the usual " Come in ", just nothing... He knocked a little louder

" Kris? Kris, I know you're in there... It's me, come on, open up! "

Still no reaction... Adam tried to open the door but it was locked...He banged on the door this time

" Kris, if you're not letting me in I'm gonna break through this door, and I mean it! Don't think I won't do it, 'cause I will! "

He heard a click and opened the door, standing face to face with Kris... He quickly walked in and Kris closed the door behind him.   
Kris walked back to his desk, away from Adam who was still staring at him

" What do you want Adam? " Kris knew he sounded rude but he wasn't in the mood for this

" What do I want? " Adam asked taken aback " Kris, what the hell is wrong with you? You're hiding in your office... And why are you wearing sunglasses inside? " suddenly it hit him " Oh no, please tell me it isn't true... " he walked closer to Kris

" Go away Adam " Kris stepped back " Please, just go away... " 

" No " Adam said firmly " Take of your glasses, I want to see "

" There's nothing to see " there was a note of fear in Kris' voice " Please, just go... " he felt his back hit the wall 

Adam kept on walking closer and closer to Kris, when he was right in front of him he lifted his hands and carefully pulled the sunglasses of Kris' nose, there he saw a big black eye... " Fuck " Adam put the sunglasses on Kris' desk and slowly traced his fingertip against the eye, Kris winced and Adam stopped immediately " You should go to the doctor with this " 

" No " Kris quickly said " No doctor, I'll be fine. It will heal... " 

" Kris... " Adam curled one arm around Kris to prevent him from running away " You promised me you'd tell me if he hit you again "

Kris shrugged " I know, I just- "

" Why? " Adam cut him off " Why did he hit you? "

Kris sighed and looked helplessly to the ground " 'Cause I broke up with him "

Adam gasped and moved his body closer to Kris', chests almost touching eachother " I probably don't need to ask this but... Why? Why did you break up with him? " he lifted Kris head up so he could look in that one good eye, that would have to do to see the truth 

" No, you don't need to ask that " he grabbed Adam's hand and put it on his heart, his own hand still on Adam's hand " You already know the answer... " 

Tears were burning in Adam's eyes " Oh sweetie, come here... " he pulled his hand,gently, of Kris' chest and wrapped it around the other side of Kris, pulling him as close as he could, slowly rocking him back and forth " You're amazing, you know that? I'm so glad you did this...You've been so strong to stand up to him... " he stroked through Kris' hair " I'm sorry you got hurt... I never wanted that to happen... " 

Kris smiled into Adam's chest " I know... I'll be fine though. I have You now... Don't I ? "

Adam smiled too, kissing the top of Kris' head " Yes you have, I'm all yours... " 

Kris pulled away a little " Please, don't tell this to Brad... "

Adam looked questioningly at him " But Brad's gonna be here today, he's gonna see it. Even if you're wearing those sunglasses; Brad's not that stupid... "

" Adam please... " Kris' voice broke " Just tell Brad I went home 'cause I didn't feel so well and that we'll have the talk later "

Adam sighed and pulled Kris in again " Fine, I'll try... "

then they didn't say anything anymore... They just held on to each other...  
Enjoying the warmth...  
Enjoying the love...

~~

Adam's waiting in the visitor's room for Brad and he didn't have to wait long, 'cause there he was! 

Adam stood up from his chair, opening his arms " Brad! " 

Brad ran and jumped into Adam's arms " Adam! Boy, it's been Too-fucking- long! "

Adam laughed, letting go of Brad and sitting down at the table " Yeah, it has... How are you? Getting your life back on the rails again? " 

Brad sat down too " I'm great! Been real busy... I'm trying to get a job again 'cause my last boss fired me when I got in prison " 

" Yeah, that won't be easy... "

" Don't worry about me, you know I'll always find my way " he winked then looked around " So, where's Kris? I thought you guys wanted to talk to me about a plan? " 

Adam's smile fell and he turned his eyes to the ground " Kris is uhm... " he cleared his throat " Kris went home, he didn't feel so good... He told me to tell you we could talk about the plan later " 

Brad raised his eyebrow " Adam, look at me... " when Adam did he moved his face closer to him " We've been cellmates for months, I can tell when you're lying to me..." he leaned back again " Tell me, what's wrong? "

Adam sighed " Brad... Kris has a black eye... "

" What?!? " Brad jumped up from his chair

Adam stood up too " He broke up with Mills and-" 

" Where is he? " Brad growled

" He's in his office but- "

" No, not Kris! Mills! Where is that son of a bitch? "

" I don't know... Hey! Where are you going? " 

Brad marched to the door, mumbling " I'm gonna kill him! " 

Adam tried to run after Brad but he was stopped by Michael 

" You know you're not supposed to leave the room "

" But I have to! Brad's gonna kill him " Adam yelled

" Kill who? " Allison had appeared beside Michael

" Mills! You've gotta go after him! "

Michael looked at him questioningly while Allison ran to the door to go after Brad

" Since when do you care about Mills? "

" I don't. I care about Brad... I don't want him to get in jail again " 

Michael ran after Allison and Adam ran to the door, stopping in the hall just outside the door, where he could see everything...  
Brad was laying on the floor, Allison on top of him, trying to hold him down. Mills was standing in front of them, hands clutching at his nose, Brad had obviously hit him... 

Brad wiggled around, trying to break free of Allison's hold " Get off me Allison! That bitch is gonna pay! "

Allison panted a little from the running and the effort she had to make to hold Brad down " Not until you tell me what's going on! What did he do to you that you're so angry? "

" He hit him again! That fucking asshole! I warned him, I warned him that he would pay if he ever did it again! "

Allison loosened her hold on Brad, asking softly " He hit Kris? Again? "

" Yeah " Brad growled back " He hit him, Again... " 

Allison pulled herself up and walked up to Cale " How dare you? " she growled 

Brad pulled himself up from the floor and walked up to Cale too, standing next to Allison " So Millsie, what are you gonna do now huh? You gonna hit us both? Go ahead and try... "

" Brad! Allison! Stop it... " 

Brad and Allison turned their heads around, seeing Kris walking up to them

" But Kris, we- " Allison tried to protest

" I said... Stop it. I don't want this guys... I don't want you to loose your job Alli... And I don't want you to be be thrown back in jail Brad. So just stop it okay, it's not worth it... "

" This is SO worth it! " Brad yelled while clenching his fist, ready to punch Cale again

" No! " Kris grabbed his arm " Please Brad... Just go back to the visitor's room, to Adam, and leave Cale alone... "

" That's a wise thing to say Kris "

Kris turned around as he felt a warm, strong hand on his shoulder " Mr. Cowell... "

Mr. Cowell, the owner of the prison and Kris' boss, smiled at him " Can you come with me to my office? " then he turned to Cale " You too Cale, when you've fixed your nosebleed 'cause I don't want bloodstains all over my carpet " he smiled at Allison and Michael before he walked away 

Kis followed his boss, when they went past Adam he gave him a weak smile. Adam just stared after him...

~~

When Kris and his boss came into his office, Kris saw mr. Donnovan, head of the police department, boss of Cale and old boss of Kris himself...   
Kris looked a little anxiously at him as he took a seat next to him, this couldn't mean anything good... 

" Hello Kris " mr. Donnovan said while he reached out his hand 

" Mr. Donnovan " Kris said politely and shook his hand

" Well, we'll just have to wait a few minutes longer until Cale can join us... You want something to drink? "

Kris and Donnovan both shook their heads. A few minutes later Cale came in and they could start the 'meeting'

" I'll get straight to the point " mr. Cowell began and he turned his head to Kris " Kris, I've heard from Donnovan that you're working with Matt Giraud behind his back, behind My back too, plus... It isn't the first time you do this...Is this true? "

Kris looked at the desk " Yes, I've asked Matt to work on a case for me... And it isn't the first I did it, no... But Cale always knew about it " Ha! If I'm going down, I'm taking you down with me!

Mr. Cowell glanced at Cale " Is that true mr. Mills? " Cale nodded and mr. Cowell turned his head to Donnovan, then to Kris " Well, I think he'll get punished for it too, but that's not my decision to make "

I'm not so sure about that, Donnovan loves his little pet named Cale Mills Kris nodded

" There's something else though Kris... "

Oh no, here we go... " What's that sir?" he tried to keep his voice casual

" Do you... " mr; Cowell cleared his throat and lowered his voice a little " Do you have a relationship with one of our prisoners? And I don't mean a friendly relationship, 'cause I know they all adore you. I mean a love relationship... "

Yup, there it is... Kris sighed " I think it's too early to call it a relationship... "

" But do you love him? "

Kris sighed again and kept his eyes locked on the desk " Yeah... I do... I love him " 

Cale and Donnovan had a big smile on their faces, they had won this and they knew it... 

Now it was mr. Cowell's turn to sigh " Kris, you know the rules... "

" Yes, I know the rules! " Kris was getting angry " But I can't stop my heart from feeling things.I didn't want this to happen either, but it did! And I don't regret it " he glared at Cale, he was still wearing his sunglasses so he knew he wouldn't see it, but still... " I don't regret any of it "

Cale's face hardened and turned away from Kris' obvious glare 

" Kris... " mr. Cowell looked intently at him " As much as I like you, which I really do a lot, I can't accept this... You're breaking two rules here: one, working with a private detective behind my back, you're not a cop anymore so you don't have to work with private detectives, you know that... And two, you fell in love with a prisoner... " he played with his pen a little " I only have two options for this... I could make arrangements for Adam to move away into another prison out of town, or... "

" Or... You have to fire me... "

" Yes indeed... I'm afraid it's the only options I can give you... " mr. Cowell put his pen back on his desk, leaning a little closer to Kris " What will it be Kris? It's your choice... Think about it..."

Kris just sat there for a few minutes, although he didn't need to think about this, he already knew his answer before the question was asked...

 

~~

When Kris walked out of his boss' office, he saw Allison down the hall, waiting for him, when she saw him too she ran up to him

" Hey Kris! What did the big boss want from you? "

Kris didn't answer her, he just kept on walking to his office, but Allison kept on following him

" Kris! Wait up! Why aren't you answering my question? It can't be That bad... "

Kris stopped abruptly, making Allison bump into him, he turned around to face her

" I'm fired Alli.. "

He held up his hand to stop Allison from saying something, then he turned around and walked away...  
Leaving Allison, standing there, mouth wide open, arms helplessly hanging on both sides of her body...  
Not able to say anything, even if Kris hadn't walked away...


	10. Chapter 10

Kris was packing his stuff in his office into a box, when he heard a very familiar knock on the door...

" Come in Adam... "

Adam walked inside, closed he door and kept standing there, afraid to be send away again

" Hey... " Adam said softly 

Kris kept on putting stuff in his box, he didn't look up to Adam " Hey Adam " when Adam didn't say anything back anymore, he said " So let me guess why you're here,obviously feeling uncomfortable as hell... Allison told you I'm fired, didn't she? "

Adam nodded but when he noticed Kris still wasn't looking at him he almost whispered " Yeah... She did... "

" So are you just gonna stand there, looking at me... Or are you actually gonna say something? " 

" I don't know what to say Kris. This is... This is all my fault " 

Kris finally looked up at him " Adam... None of this is your fault... I was the one who asked Matt to work on your case "

" There, you said it... My case... MINE! "

" I've asked him to work for me like a bazillion times before Adam. I'm not only fired for this time, but for all the times before too "

" And Cale? Isn't he getting punished? " 

" Oh, if it was up to Cowell he was fired too... But now...It's not his decission to make, but Donnovan's , and I doubt that he will fire Cale. He always wanted to get in his pants, that fucking pervert " a look of disgust was written on Kris' face

" Kris... " 

" Hmm? "

" I have this feeling that you're working with Matt isn't the only reason why you've been fired... " 

Kris looked back to his box again " No, it isn't... " 

Adam walked closer to him " Tell me... What's the other reason you've got fired? " 

Kris looked back up at him, his eyes showing the sadness he felt " Because of a stupid rule... "

" Which one? " Adam was standing very close to Kris now, almost close enough to touch him 

" Never fall in love with a prisoner... " Kris let out a breathless laugh " Isn't that the most stupid rule you ever heard? I mean, which guard could fall in love with a prisoner? "

" You... " Adam looked straight into Kris' eyes 

Kris sighed and looked straight back " Yeah, Me... " 

what's that feeling shining in his eyes? Is it... Regret? Adam swallowed " I could have... I Should have... " he backed away, back to the door 

" Yeah, shoulda-woulda-coulda... " he grabbed Adam's arm to stop him from running away "Adam, I don't regret meeting you, I don't regret dumping Cale, and I certainly don't regret falling in love with you "

" Do you regret losing your job for me? " 

" For the last time Adam, it isn't your fault that I'm fired! " he stepped closer to Adam " And even if it was your fault, then no, I wouldn't regret losing my job for you "

" Why? " Adam's voice was soft and full of emotions 

" Why? What a stupid question is that? " Kris laughed but stopped immediately when he saw the tears in Adam's eyes " Because it's You Adam... Because you made me realise that I should stand up to Cale, even if he has saved my life, it still isn't right to hit someone, especially your boyfriend... Because you're an amazing person... And most off all... Because I love you... " 

" Kris... " Adam sobbed " I... " 

Kris wrapped his arms around Adam " Shhhh, it's okay... " 

" I was so worried about you... " Adam choked out " I was so worried it would all be over, that We would be over... That you would just get out of here without even saying goodbye to me... "

" Hey, hey... Listen to me " he looked up at Adam and made him look into his eyes " We aren't over, this is only the beginning... And I could never leave without saying goodbye to you " he smiled " Well, I mean, I could... " he let his hand rest agains Adam's cheek and stroked his thumb over it " But That would be something I would definetely regret "

Adam leaned in to Kris' hand, then he pulled it down and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close so he could bury his face into his shoulder, he placed a kiss next to his ear and whispered " I love you " for the first time to Kris, and it felt like it was the first time in his life he had ever meant it 

~~

When Kris and Adam came into the hall, Kris had his box under one arm the other hand was holding on to Adam's hand, Kris' jaw dropped at what he saw...   
Every prisoner was standing in the hallway, they were standing in two rows, one on either side of the hall, and they were all clapping there hands for him. When he and Adam walked through, all the guards were standing there, also clapping their hands for him giving him looks of admirement. Then he was almost tackled to the floor as Allison launched herself at him, cheeks soaking wet from the tears that had been rolling down her face. He stroked his hand through her hair and gave her a soft kiss on top of her head, making her look up and smile sadly at him.  
At the door stood no one else than Simon Cowell... Kris stopped in front of him, Adam let go of his hand, took the box out of Kris' other arm and took a few steps back

" Kris... " Simon began hesitantly " I'm really sorry about this... I really wish it didn't have to come to this... I know how much you loved this job, how much you loved the people here, prisoners and co-workers, and, more importantly, how much they loved you back... We're gonna miss you Kristopher Allen, we really are... "

Kris bit back his tears " I never thought I would have to leave this place like this either... But hey, I couldn't get a better goodbye than this " he gestured to all the prisoners and guards who were still standing quietly in the hallway, looking at them " These six years working here have been crazy, and I loved every single day of it " he turned to Simon " It's been great working for you sir, you really are a great man and an excellent 'Big Boss' " he gave a little wink at Simon, then he turned back to everyone " I'm really gonna miss this place... But I will be back to visit! " he turned to look at Adam with nothing but love in his eyes " I will be back... 'Cause there's something very precious I have to leave behind, and I want to make sure that it's still ok when I'm not around anymore... " 

Adam looked back at Kris, with the same love shining in his eyes, and smiled lovingly.

Kris shook hands with Simon Cowell, went over to Adam to take his box from him, he reached up on his toes and placed a kiss on Adam's cheek. Adam looked surprised at him, then beamed happily.   
Kris smiled back, looked one more time down the hallway, waved at them, blew a kiss at Allison, then, he turned around and walked out of the doors...  
The doors he went through the last six years of his life as a guard, now he would only walk through them as a mere visitor...

~~

When Adam came back to his cell that day, his eyes widened... In his cell stood a chair... The chair from Kris' office...The chair he had always been sitting on...  
When he walked up to it he saw a note lying on the seat, he picked it up to read 

Adam, you know I'm not a man of many words but I think this says enough... 

Love, 

Kris

P.S. You might want to check the back of the chair, I carved something in it a little while ago... 

Adam walked around the chair and looked closely, he smiled when he saw what Kris had carved into it

' Adam's chair <3 '

Adam went back to the front of the chair and sat down on it, the moment he sat, he dropped his head in his hands and cried...  
Still clinging on to the little note that Kris had left him, it was the only thing he had left from him here...  
Well, that and the chair...  
But it hurt...


	11. Chapter 11

A few days after Kris' departure, Brad came to visit Adam again. Adam was very happy to see him, 'cause yeah, he still missed Brad too... Not so much as he missed Kris, but still... And Kris came by almost every day, so he didn't have to miss him that long.  
The only thing that botherd him was that Cale was acting all high and mighty now, even more than he already did before Kris was fired.   
He complained to Brad about it and Brad couldn't agree more with him than to try and get back at Mills. Actually... Adam had a plan already...  
He called Allison over to them and explained his plan to her and Brad

" So you know what to do right? " Adam asked Allison " When Brad gives you the sign, you knock on Cowell's door and make him come in here "

" Yeah, I've got it! I'm not stupid you know! " Allison scoffed

" No, only a little dumb... " Brad teased 

" Screw you! " Allison stuck her tongue out at him

" Come on you two..." Adam rolled his eyes then he looked at the door " He's there! Let's get in to action! "

They nodded at eachother and Allison left their table and walked out of the room. Adam and Brad chatted happily and loud enough for Cale to hear them 

" So Brad, what do you think? Is Kris a top or a bottom? "

Cale stopped dead in his tracks and stared wide eyed at Adam who just kept on talking

" You know, I think he's a bottom... And I'm a top, so it's the perfect combination! "

" I really can't say Adam, you never know with Kris Allen... He'll surprise you! "

" And how would you know anything about how Kris could surprise him?" Cale had walked up to their table and stood now right in front of them

Adam looked up " Oh, hey Cale! You could answer my question right? " he looked innocently at him " Is Kris a top or a bottom? "

" Why do you ask? " Cale was trying to keep his cool

" Well, you can't tell anyone this, but... " Adam dropped his voice into a whisper and Cale bend down to hear him " We almost had sex in my cell last night... "

" What?!?" Cale screamed angrily 

Adam nodded " Yeah, too bad it didn't happen though... " he looked right in front of him with a dreamy look in his eyes " I would love to have him pinned down under me and hearing him beg for more in that sexy Southern drawl of his... "

Cale grabbed Adam by his shirt, pulled him up, pushed him against the wall and put his hand on his throat " How dare you speak about Kris like that? Do you really have no shame? " 

" I'm not the one who gave him a black eye. You should be ashamed of yourself, not me " 

Cale tightened his grip on Adam's throat " What? Are you talking back to me? " he looked around the room " Look around Lambert, no guard around to save your sorry little ass " he clenched his fist, ready to punch Adam in his stomache

" Cale Mills, what the hell are you doing to my prisoner? " 

Cale turned around, trying to hide the shocked expression on his face " Mr. Cowell! I uhm, I... " he stuttered

" Let Adam go, right Now! " Simon Cowell looked furious and Cale let go of Adam right away

" It isn't what you think it is... "

Simon looked at Cale's hand that was still clenched into a fist " Oh, this is exactly what I think it is... You were trying to hit one of my prisoners in his stomache "

" No...Yes... " Cale looked around helplessly " He... He provoked me! "

" He provoked you? " Simon snorted " I thought police officers were trained how to deal with provocation these days... Well, I think you just showed how Not to do that... " he stepped closer to Cale " And now, officer Mills, I want you to get out of my prison and never come back "

" But... But, sir! " Cale stuttered, stumbeling backwards

" Didn't I make myself clear? I can't fire you, that's in Donnovan's hands... But here, in this prison, I'm the boss! And I'm kicking you out and I never wanna see you here again "

" But... But... " Cale finally found his words " Ok, I'll go... But if I were you, I would watch the security tapes of last night... "

Simon raised his eyebrow " The security tapes? Why? "

Cale smirked " I think you should ask Lambert that question "

Simon looked at Adam questioningly " Adam? What's he talking about? "

Adam chuckled " Oh, nothing sir, I just told Mills I almost had sex with Kris in my cell last night, but, if you watch the tapes you'll see that Kris hasn't been near my cell since he's fired " he looked over at Cale and saw his eye grow wider " Did you really think I would do something like that to Kris? As much as I love him and I really want to make love with him too, I don't wanna do it in some cold cell in prison, oh Hell no! When I'm gonna make love to him, it's gonna be when I'm free and out of this place. It's gonna be romantic and incredibly sappy but hey, that's just the way I am " his eyes narrowed as he still looked at Cale " I'm not a heartless bastard like you "

Simon looked from Adam to Cale and back " Ok, I think I know enough now... " he looked over his shoulder " Sarver... DeWyze... Show officer Mills the way to the door please "

they both grinned and said in unison " With pleasure, sir! " then they grabbed Cale's arms and dragged him out of the visitor's room and out of the prison gate

Simon looked over at Adam and Brad " I would show him the way myself but I don't want to get my hands all dirty... " 

Adam and Brad burst out laughing. Then Kris came walking inside looking utterly confused

" Hey baby! " Adam ran up to Kris and pulled him into his arms " I missed you so much! "

Kris pulled away, still looking confused " What the hell is going on here? I just bumped into Michael and Lee who were dragging Cale outside... What happened? "

" Aaaah, Kris! " Simon, who had been talking to Allison in the meanwhile, walked up to him " I think you should thank these two gentleman over here " he gestured to Adam and Brad " They made sure Cale Mills will never set foot in this prison,ever again "

Kris looked, if possible, even more confused now " Huh? What did they do? Or... What did he do to them? " he looked a little anxious at Adam who gave him a reassuring smile

" I think they can answer that question better than I can " Simon started walking away, he put one hand on Brad's and one hand on Adam's shoulder as he went past them " Well done boys! " he gave them a wink and walked further, looking back one more time " I think I'm gonna watch those security tapes now... Who knows what I'll find out that happens here at night! " then he walked on to his office, the booming laughs of Brad and Adam following him all the way there, he couldn't help but to smile himself... 

Kris looked at Adam and Brad, arms folded across his chest " Well boys, I think I need an explanation for all this crazyness... I'm only gone for a few days and this place already seems to be turned upside down "

Adam threw his arm around Kris' shoulder and smiled lovingly " Come on baby, let's sit down, then we'll explain it to you " they started walking to a table, Adam looked around to Brad " Are you coming Brad?" 

Brad shook his head " No, I'm gonna give you the honor to tell your boy what we've done to his adorable ex " he smiled and waved at them " Bye Kris! Bye Addiebaby! "

" Bye Brad "

" Bye Braddieboy! "

Brad walked out of the room and Brad and Kris walked up to a table, sitting down on the two chairs, Kris looked eagerly at Adam

" So, 'Addiebaby' " He tried his best to sound as Brad, making Adam laugh " Spill it. What have you two 'bad boys' done to ' poor little Cale' ?" 

" Well, Krissybabe... " Kris rolled his eyes and Adam chuckled " Let me explain it to you... "

Adam explained everything to Kris, leaving him stunned and speechless

" You ok? " Adam asked a little concerned by seeing that look on Kris' face " I'm sorry if I went too far... "

Kris shook his head " You didn't go too far... I think it's cute that you want our first time to be something special... " he grabbed Adam's hand " I still can't believe you let him hold you against the wall, hand on your throat, and you almost let him punch you... All of that, just for me... "

" Yeah, he was getting a bit too cocky in my opinion... " Adam smiled and stroked with his thumb on the back of Kris' hand " You're totally worth it..." 

" Thank you... " 

The rest of the time they talked about random stuff, laughing, holding eachother's hands,... When Kris suddenly realised it was getting late and he had to go home, they both stood up from their chairs and hugged, holding on to each other tightly

" I don't want you to go... " Adam whispered

" I don't want to either... But I have to go before they kick me out. I can't sleep here you know "

" Well... " Adam smiled wickedly " What if you stayed and we would give Simon Cowell Really something to watch on his tapes... "

" Adam! " Kris blushed and looked around the room to make sure nobody heard him

Adam laughed " I'm kidding, I'm kidding! " he pulled Kris back against his chest " I would love it if you stayed though... "

" I know baby, I know... " Kris sighed and burried his head in Adam's chest 

They finally pulled away from eachother when Allison came into the room and announced visiting time was over. She gave an apologetical look at Adam and Kris before she walked out again.   
Adam walked Kris to the gate, hugging eachother one last time

" I love you Addiebaby "

" Love you too Krissybabe "

With a sweet smile and a slap on Kris' ass Adam says goodbye and walks inside again, grinning widely  
Kris walks out of the gate with the same grin spread across his face  
Tomorrow they would see eachother again, there was only one night in between...  
Maybe, just Maybe Kris could find a way to even spend that night together...   
Well not that same night, but maybe the next...


	12. Chapter 12

When Kris came to visit Adam the next day, he had some news for him. Brad had been to Andrew to talk with him.Andrew hadn't said he did it, but Brad was pretty sure of it and he had good hope that Andrew would confess. Although Brad thought there was really something wrong with him... It was like Andrew was afraid of him.  
Soon enough their conversation went on to Cale...

" You must be pretty happy about not seeing Cale here anymore " Kris said

" Yeah, but I'm not the only one! I think everyone's glad we got rid of him, especially Cowell "

" Yeah, can imagine that... "

" Hey, you know word is out that Donnovan called Cowell right after he heard from Mills that he was kicked out, telling him to let Mills back in again. But Cowell won't budge, it seems like they don't like eachother that much "

" You won't say... "

Adam raised his eyebrow " You know something about them? "

Kris laughed " Know something? I know almost everything about Simon Cowell and Jason Donnovan that there is to know about them "

Adam got curious " Spill! What's the story between the two of them? "

" Well... " Kris hesitated for a minute about if he could really tell him, oh hell, this is Adam... Ofcourse he could tell him " Didn't you think it was strange that I said to Simon that I've been working for six years under him, while I told you earlier about the story how Cale and I became a couple and that was only four, almost five, years ago "

" Yeah, now you mention it... "

" Simon Cowell has been chief of the police department for years before Donnovan arrived. I've worked three years under Cowell as a police officer and three years here in this prison "

Adam's jaw dropped " Are you kidding me? How come he gave up his job as chief of police? "

" He didn't actually... He lost it... "

" How? "

" They needed a temporary teacher for police school a few towns further from here, the mayor asked if Cowell wanted the temporary job and he accepted it. They appointed Donnovan as his replacement, nobody was really happy with it, but what could we do about it? When Cowell came back after three months of teaching students, Donnovan had changed everything that Cowell had created, so Cowell had to work his way back up to the top. Cowell was furious, he went to the mayor and gave him the choice, or he would get his place back, or he would quit. The mayor couldn't give him his job back, so he quit "

" Wow, I'm actually speechless... " 

" Well, that's a first! " Kris laughed 

Adam slapped his arm playfully " So what about you? What did you do? "

" I tried to stay, 'cause Cale wanted me to stay, but it didn't work... I didn't get along with Donnovan, Cale did, so I quit too after a few months. When I heard Cowell was the boss here now, I thought maybe I could work here too. When I asked him he agreed immediately, he said I would be perfect for this, and he was right, this really was like dream for me... "

" Hmm... " Adam mused " Where do I fit into that dream? "

" You? You're the best part of the dream baby " Kris took Adam's hand and dropped a little kiss on it

" Really? " Adam's whole face lit op and his eyes were shining brightly

Kris nodded " Really. "

Adam reached forward, ready to kiss Kris for the first time righ on the lips, they both closed their eyes...

" Humhum " 

The sudden cough made both Kris and Adam start and they pulled away from eachother, looking up at the person who had coughed

" I'm sorry to interrupt " Simon Cowell said with a little smile on his face " But I have news for you Adam "

Adam looked curiously at him " What might that be? "

" I've got a phonecall from someone of the court room, you're trial is tomorrow afternoon"

" Oh " Adam looked over at Kris " That's uhm... Soon... "

Kris grabbed his hand again " That's great baby! The sooner you get out of here,the better! "

" Yeah... " Adam looked a little uncomfortable at their joined hands " What if I don't get out? What if they say I'm guilty... "

" Baby... " Kris whispered, thightning his grip on Adam's hand 

Simon Cowell looked from Kris to Adam " I think I should leave you two alone right now... I'll see you both tomorrow "

Adam and Kris both nodded at Simon, then they looked back at each other

" What makes you think you won't get out of here baby? " Kris asked

" Well, I don't have any proof of my innocence, only Andrew can come forward and confess... But what if he doesn't? "

" I think Anoop can put enough pressure on Andrew to confess when he's in court "

" I really hope so... "

" I'm pretty sure about it "

Adam didn't say anything, he just gave Kris a weak smile. Kris knew this was a sign to stop talking about the trial so he also didn't say anything anymore, he just held on to Adam's hand, trying to let him know that he would be there for him, whatever happened, he would be there for him, every step of the way...

~~

When Adam went to his cell that evening, he couldn't believe what he saw... Kris was in his cell and he was sitting on Brad's bed. Kris smiled widely as he saw Adam coming in

" Hey baby! " 

" Kris? What are you doing here? I thought you went home... "

" Nope, I talked to Simon and he said I could stay, as long as he didn't have to watch the security tapes tomorrow to see something very disturbing " Kris smiled shyly, he really couldn't hide the blush that crept up his face

Adam laughed " He said that, did he? Well, what if we give him Something disturbing... " he wiggled his eyebrows seducingly

" Adam! Please... " Kris rolled his eyes

" Oh baby... " Adam wrapped his arms around Kris " I'll behave, you know I will... I just want to cuddle a little "

" Only a little? " Kris looked wide eyed at Adam, almost beggingly 

" How can I resist those puppy eyes? " Adam chuckled as Kris' whined like a puppy " Ok, ok... You win.There will be lots of cuddling "

Kris slapped Adam's arm playfully " As if you would mind doing that "

Adam pulled Kris' closer " No, I wouldn't mind doing that at all...What do you think about starting to cuddle... Now? "

Kris pulled away out of Adam's arms, making him look a little confused, he pulled Brad's bed next to Adam's and sprawled down up on it, he rolled over on to his back and looked over at Adam " What are you waiting for baby? I'm ready to cuddle and be cuddled in return " he opened his arms and winked 

Adam laughed and shook his head a little " You, Kristopher Allen, are Really something else... " he walked up to him, lay himself down on his own bed, moving closer to Kris, wrapping him in his arms and kissing him softly on his temple

Kris sighed contently " You really love me... Don't you? "

" Yes baby, I do... " 

Adam knew Kris was talking about Cale right then, how he hadn't loved him, atleast, not Really loved him...   
Adam couldn't understand it... How could someone not love this guy?   
Kris was amazing, and Adam was gonna do everything he could to make that clear to him... 

" Come here... " Adam whispered and lifted Kris' head up to meet his eyes " Let me show you how much I love you " 

He kissed Kris right on his lips... It was soft, tender and a little short... But it was the best kiss ever 'cause it was Kris... He never wanted to kiss anyone else in his life ever again.  
Kris was it for him...   
Even if he would die after his trial, he still had the memory of this kiss, and that was all he ever wanted...


	13. Chapter 13

Kris and Adam wake up early the next morning but they didn't want to get up yet. Kris cuddled even closer up to Adam and Adam wrapped his arms a little tighter around Kris

" Today's the big day baby, I really hope I can get out of this shitty cell and finally have my way with you " Adam whispered

Kris laughed " Oh Adam, you're such a romantic guy! " he rolled his eyes " But ofcourse you're getting out of here, how can they possibly declare you guilty? "

" I don't know " Adam shrugged " Maybe I look dangerous to some people " 

Kris snorted " Oh yeah baby, very dangerous! I think I peed my pants the first time I saw you "

Adam laughed " Ok, ok... Maybe I'm being a little ridiculous here... "

" Just a little? "

Adam sighed " I'm just a little nervous... Ok, I'm very nervous. But I don't wanna die... Not now I have the most beautiful guy in the world... " he looked down at Kris with tears stuck in his eyes " I love you Kris, I think I never loved someone in the way that I love you... I'm scared to lose it... I'm scared to lose this feeling... But most of all, I'm scared to lose you... "

Kris reached up and kissed Adam passionately " Baby, listen to me... You are gonna get out of here! And you'll never lose me. I can't imagine my life without you anymore... I love you too Adam, just be strong and have faith. Everything will be alright... "

Adam pulled Kris closer again and just held on to him like he was his lifeline  
Lots of things were running through his head while he felt Kris' hand stroking up and down his back  
He tried to get his mind off the trial and just think about the lovely man in his arms  
This was all he needed at that moment...  
No words...  
Just the feeling of the one he loves, wrapped up in his arms...

~~

After lunch that afternoon, Cale and his two companions walked up to the table were Adam and Kris were sitting. His smile fell a little when he saw Kris holding Adam's hand lovingly, but he tried to hide the fact he still cared about him. Kris looked up at him

" Hi Cale " Kris said dryly

" Kris " Cale greeted back and nodded, then he turned to Adam " It's time for your last trial Lambert, come on let's go "

Adam stood up and so did Kris

" I'm afraid you can't come with us " Cale said to Kris " It's a closed trial, so no 'audience' in court "

" But I want him there " Adam piped up " I Need him there! "

Kris squeezed Adam's hand " It's okay baby, I'll drive behind you with my own car and wait for you in the hallway when your trial is going on" he looked over at Cale and smirked " If that's ok with officer Mills? "

Cale gritted his teeth " Fine. You know I can't forbid you to stay in the hallway "

Kris smiled " That's settled then! " he reached up to give Adam a long sweet kiss " I'll see you in a few minutes baby " he let go of Adam's hand and walked waway

One of the two cops that accompanied Cale smiled and turned to Cale " Too bad you lost that guy, huh Mills? " 

Cale glared at him " Shut up Daughtry! " he turned back to Adam " Come on Lambert, we've waisted enough time on your little love affaire "

Cale walked away, leaving Adam, Daughtry and Young, the two policemen behind. They both winked at Adam and walked on either side of him to go after Cale

~~

When Adam was waiting in the hallway for his trial to start, he saw Kris coming in, and he wasn't alone... Next to him where Brad and Allison, and even Simon Cowell was with them!   
When Kris saw Adam standing in front of the big courtroom door, he quickly walked up to him

" Hey babe " Kris reached up to give Adam a kiss " I brought some people with me who wanted to be here for you to "

Adam smiled " I can see that... " he signed to the others the could come over

He hugged Brad and Allison and gave Simon a strong handshake.Then someone came out of the big door and told Adam to come in. Cale took Adam's arm, Adam's hands were cuffed by the way, and walked with him to the front of the room.   
The doors closed behind them and the trial began...

~~

Kris,Brad,Allison and Simon had been waiting for what seemed like hours, they had seen 'witnesses' walk in and out of the room. They had seen Danny and Andrew and Kris had glared at Andrew. He really hoped he would come forward and tell the judges he'd done it, but when he saw him walk back out of the court room, his hope was gone...  
This didn't look to good for Adam's sake... But maybe, Maybe it would turn out ok after all...  
Finally, Adam and Cale came out o the room. It was time for the judges to make their decission, so Adam could go out in the hall for a little break. Kris, Brad, Allison and Simon all walked up to him

" How did it go? " Kris asked anxiously

" I don't know... " Adam was still a little shaken from the whole experience " Anoop was amazing though! "

" Yeah, we all know he's a great lawyer " Kris smiled and Brad nodded his head

" Who's a great lawyer? " Anoop asked, walking out of the court room's door

" You are, Noopie " Allison said while slapping Anoop's arm " And don't pretend you don't know it! "

Anoop laughed a little " Well, it's great to hear it from other people than myself once in a while... "

Everyone laughed at that, and for a minute all tension was gone...

After a while the door opened again and Adam had to go in again. Before Cale could lead Adam inside, Kris reached up and kissed Adam, whispering " Good luck! " against his lips.  
Then Cale grabbed Adam's arm, a little rougher this time, and Adam walked back inside with him

~~

" We hereby declare, Adam Mitchel Lambert... Guilty! "

~~

When Adam came out of the room with his hands still cuffed and his head faced downwards, Kris knew it wasn't good news...   
He walked up to Adam and lifted his face a little so he could look into his eyes

" Tell me it's not true baby... Tell me you're free... "

Adam sadly shook his head " I can't Kris... I can't lie to you... "

Without another word, Kris wrapped his arms around Adam and cried into his chest...  
Adam tried to wrap his arms around Kris too, but he couldn't, 'cause his hands were still cuffed...

Adam looked over at Cale " Can you please un-cuff me? " Cale looked questioningly at him " I'm not going to run away, I promise. I just want to hold my boy right now... "

Cale stepped closer and unlocked the handcuffs " Enjoy it while you can Lambert, this will be one of the last times you can hold him "

Anger rose up in Adam's eyes, but before he could turn around and hit Cale, he saw a redheared girl jump in between them and punch Cale's stomach

" You asshole! " Allison growled, tears leaking from her eyes " You're actually enjoying this, aren't you? AREN'T YOU?!? "

" Allison... " Simon said, putting his hand soothingly on her shoulder " As much as I would like to punch him too, I think Adam and Kris, need us more right now..." he pulled her away a little towards the place were Kris,Adam and Brad were standing now, Kris still wrapped up in Adam's arms 

Kris pulled away a little " When is it? When's the execution? "

" Next week... Why? "

A little ray of hope came back to Kris " Andrew still has a week to step forward and confess! "

Adam smiled weakly, Kris really never gave up hope " Yeah baby, maybe... "

" Don't say it! " Kris interrupted him " Don't tell me he won't do it. Don't take away my last hope... Please... Without it, I can't, I can't,... "

Adam stopped Kris from finishing that sentence by pulling him to his chest again " Shhh baby, it's ok... I'm not gonna take away your hope... I'm gonna try and believe in it too... "

Kris looked up at Adam " I wanna stay with you this week" he looked over at Simon " Please sir, can I stay at the prison for a week? "

Simon didn't have to think about his answer " Ofcourse you can, I know it's against the rules... But for this one time I can look over it " 

Kris smiled thankfully at Simon and burried his face back into Adam's chest, feeling the warmth of his lover's arms around him...  
He didn't want to loose this...  
He didn't wanna lose the one thing that ever felt right in his life...  
One week...  
He had one week to try and make Andrew confess...  
It had to work... It just Had to...

~~

That night in Adam's cell, Kris and Adam lay down on the bed, wrapped up in eachother's arms.

" Do you know how much I want you right now? " Adam whispered

" You already have me... "

" You know what I mean... " Adam slowly pushed up Kris' shirt a little and stroked the bare skin of Kris' back with his fingers

" Yes, I know... " Kris smiled lovingly " But you have to wait until the end of the week... I have a little surprise for you "

" A surprise? " Adam looked questioningly " What is it? "

Kris laughed " If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore now, would it? "

Adam shoved Kris backwards so he was laying on his back, he placed himself on his knees, with his legs spread around Kris' waist, and tickled Kris " You little tease! This will teach you! "

Kris laughed, wiggled around and slapped at Adam's hands to try and make it stop, but Adam didn't give up and just tickled him harder " Adam... " Kris panted " Adam, please... Stop! " he started coughing and Adam stopped tickling him

Adam smiled and as Kris stopped coughing he lay himself down on top of him, he nuzzled his nose against Kris' cheek 

" I love you Kris, don't you ever forget that "

" I love you too Adam, I won't forget it... I could never forget you "

" I could never forget you either... "

Adam pushed himsel off of Kris and lay down next to him again on his side,facing Kris.  
Kris turned on his side to face Adam and wrapped himself in his arms again  
After a while their breaths evened and they fell asleep...  
This day had been one day full of emotions...  
And they knew there were more to come...  
But for now, this, being wrapped up in eachother's arms was all that mattered...  
Feeling loved by the person you love the most is the greatest feeling in the world...  
Adam and Kris could feel it...  
And that feeling stood out above all else...


	14. Chapter 14

3 days after the trial, Brad came to visit Adam. He would've visit him sooner, but he thought Adam and Kris needed some time on their own, as much as they could be alone in prison, so he waited a few days.   
He was sitting on the other side of the table, in front of Kris and Adam. He noticed the circles under Kris' eyes and the redness in them, but he didn't dare to ask him about it. When Kris left the table to go to the toilet, he grabbed his chance

" So... " he started " How's Kris holding up? "

" Not so good... " Adam sighed " I mean, he's really trying to keep his cool and stay strong... But I hear him crying himself to sleep every night... This night I woke up in the middle of the night, without him next to me, I opened my eyes to see where he could've gone, and I saw him on his knees, in the middle of my cell, praying... Kris hasn't said a prayer in years. That he did it now must say something, doesn't it... "

" Yeah, I guess so... " Brad said a little uncomfortable " He looks like shit, but I didn't want to bring it up. I've still got good manners you know"

Adam laughed " Yeah, I guess you have! Who would've thought Brad Bell had good manners? "

Brad winked " There's a lot you still don't know about me Lambert "

" I can imagine... " Adam's smile fell " Guess I won't have the chance to figure you out completely either... There's not enough time for that... "

Brad grabbed hold of Adam's hand " Come on Adam, don't give up already! you still have 4 days left, a lot could happen before your execution. You've got to stay strong, not only for yourself, but for Kris'sake too. Just believe you still have a chance of making it out of here alive "

Then Kris came back in, Brad let go of Adam's hand and they started talking about something else immediately. Brad tried to make Kris laugh, which he did, but it never felt whole-heartedly.   
Brad was having a hard time himself, he always cared about Kris, and Adam had become one of his best friends here, a Real friend, so seeing them like this was really hard for him. But atleast he tried to keep his cool, someone had to make them believe there was still hope... And who could do that better than Brad?

~~

The last evening before the trial, Kris blindfolded Adam and took him outside. They walked out of the gate and into Kris' car

" Where are you taking me? " Adam asked curiously " You know I'm not even allowed to leave prison "

" Don't worry baby, it's all been taken care of "

" But- "

" Shhhhh " Kris broke him off " Not another word until we arrive at our destination "

Adam mumbled something but did as he was told and stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. When they arrived at their destination and Kris killed the engine, Adam wanted to take off his blindfold

" Not yet baby " Kris slapped Adam's hands away, he walked out of the car, walked up to the passenger's seat and helped Adam get out of the car too

Kris held on to Adam's arm and leaded him to the front door of a house, Adam's house, he grabbed in his pocket for the key and opened the door. He walked in with Adam and closed the door behind him

" You can open your eyes babe " Kris said and looked expectantly and anxious at Adam

When Adam pulled off the blindfold, he gasped, he couldn't believe he was in his own house! He looked down at Kris, who was still watching him a little anxiously

" So.... " Kris asked hesitantly " What do you think? Is it a nice surprise? "

" Nice? " Adam asked " It's the best surprise ever! I never thought I would see this place again... " he paused when he saw the sad look in Kris' eyes " I'm sorry baby, I didn't- "

" It's ok " Kris interrupted " I know what you mean... " he grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him into the kitchen " The surprise doesn't stop here, come on! " 

When Adam was pulled into the kitchen, he looked at the table and saw it was set for two, a candle in the middle with one single rose next to it in a little vase

" Don't tell me you cooked dinner for me? " Adam asked incredulously

" Well, actually... I did... " Kris rubbed the back of his neck shyly " I thought, after the great food you always get at prison, you could use something nasty now "

Adam laughed " I think that will be the other way around honey "

Kris winked " Oh yeah, that could be... But you haven't taste it yet. So, you won't know until you try... "

Adam walked up to the table and sat down on a chair " What are you waiting for honey? Feed me! "

Kris laughed and started to warm up the food he had cooked earlier that day. When Adam had put the first fork, with food on it, in his mouth he already loved it

" God baby, this is amazing! I never tasted anything nastier in my entire life " 

Kris beamed at him " Yes, it is kinda nasty isn't it? " 

Adam leaned forward over the table " Come here you " Kris leaned forward too and Adam gave him a soft kiss on the lips " I love you "

Kris smiled against Adam's lips " Love you too" he leaned back again " Come on, let's finish our dinner. The surprise still ain't over yet! "

They both finished their meal and while Adam washed the dishes, Kris put some popcorn in the microwave and went to the living room to put in a DVD.   
When Adam was done doing the dishes, he came into the living room with the popcorn in one hand, two drinks in the other and joined Kris on the couch. Adam put the drinks and popcorn on the table, lay back on the couch and opened his arms to let Kris snuggle up to him. They watched the movie, Adam softly stroking his hand through Kris' hair during the movie, enjoyed the popcorn, the drinks, and their precious time together.  
When the movie was done, Kris stood up to turn down the television, then went back and settled himself down on Adam's lap. He kissed Adam and pushed his tongue against his lips, Adam opened up for him and Kris' tongue greedily explored the new territory, his new territory. The kiss turned into a wild tongue dance, lapping eachother, sucking eachother, trying to get control over the other one.  
Adam's hip bucked up and Kris could feel his hard groin press against his ass, he pulled away from the kiss

" Wanna go take this somewhere else? " he smiled " Let's say... In the bedroom? "

" That's a good idea " Adam panted a little, pushed Kris gently off his lap and stood up, he walked behind Kris, put his hands on his hip and leaded him up the stairs and into his bedroom

Once into the bedroom, Adam stopped dead in his tracks. Kris turned around to face him

" You like it? "

Adam looked around, his bed was full of rose petals, the room was dimly lit and Kris had just moved away from him to turn on some background music

" Do I like it? " Adam looked incredulously " Geez Kris, I love it! "

Kris blushed a little " Well, I remembered you said you wanted our first time to be romantic and stuff, so... "

" Kristopher Allen! Are you trying to seduce me with dinner and rose petals to get me naked in bed? " Adam teased

" Well... " Kris looked away " Maybe... "

Adam smiled " Come here baby " he wrapped Kris in his arms and looked straight into his eyes " No one has ever asked me to fuck them in such a sweet, adorable way before. How can I say no to that? " he dropped a kiss on Kris' forehead, then pulled away and started stripping off his clothes. When he was completely naked, except for his boxers, he lay down on his bed and looked up at Kris expectantly " Well go on, take off your clothes. And don't just stand there staring at me, get your cute little ass over here "

Kris' face was almost on fire, but he stripped off his clothes, except his boxers, and walked up to the bed. He lay down next to Adam and felt his arms around him in no time. Adam lifted Kris' head a little and started kissing him again, tongues were quickly involved too and now they were both grinding against eachother, full of heat and lust

" Kris... " Adam's voice sounded husky " Take it off... " He pulled gently on Kris' boxers and Kris took them off

" You too... " Kris' voice sounded equally husky as Adam's, Adam obeyed immediately

Then Adam flipped Kris over onto his back so he was on top of him. He traced Kris' collarbone with kisses, then kissed his way down his neck, his toro, his belly until he came to his cock... He licked the shaft playfully, then looked up to Kris to see his reaction  
Kris looked back at Adam with heat in his eyes, and Adam didn't need anything more than that. He took Kris' cock in his mouth and sucked it. Then he put one finger,after wetting it a little in his mouth, in Kris' hole, feeling Kris arche up and hearing him moan, he knew he hit the right spot right away and kept on moving his finger in the same pace he was sucking Kris cock. Then one finger became two, and two became three, and Kris was opened nicely for Adam's cock.  
Adam pulled away, making Kris whimper

" Don't worry baby, it will only get better... Just give me a sec "

Adam reached his arm to his nightstand, pulled the drawer open and took out the lube and a condom. He rolled the condom on his cock and lubed it up. He lifted Kris legs up, searched for the right angle, then pushed his cock into Kris' hole, slowly, trying not to hurt Kris... When he was completely in, he waited for Kris to relax, when he did, Adam started to move his cock in and out.   
Kris became more and more of a mess with every thrust of Adam's cock. He panted and moaned, placed his hands on Adam's hips and squeezed them.  
Adam loved seeing Kris like this... Just a helpless,needy little mess... Begging with his eyes for more...  
Adam reached his hand to Kis' cock and stroked it, keeping the strokes in the same pace as his thrusts

" Adam... " Kris panted desperately " I'm gonna... "

" Yes baby, do it.... "

And with that, Kris came hard, closely followed by Adam, both screaming out eachother's name from pure excitement.   
After Adam recovered a little from the aftershocks, he pulled out of Kris, stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom to get a washcloth and throw his condom away. When he came back, he cleaned off Kris' belly, threw the washcloth on the ground and lay down on his side, just watching Kris lovingly.  
Kris turned on his side and smiled at Adam

"So, did the surprise work? "

" The surprise more than worked, honey " Adam smiled and stroked Kris' cheek " You know what? "

" What? "

" If somebody asked me what I would do the last day before I died, this would be my answer... I would spend it with the boy I love with all my heart... Just like I did today... "

" Adam... "

" Yeah, I know... This IS the day before I'm gonna- "

" STOP! " Kris yelled, backing away a little " Just stop it, I don't wanna hear it, I can't... Oh, fuck this! " Kris broke down in tears and burried his face into his pillow. He lost it, he just couldn't hold back his tears any longer... 

Adam moved closer to Kris, sofly running his hand up and down Kris' back to try and sooth him " Hey... " he whispered " I'm sorry... I know you still have hope... But you need to face reality... "

" I know " Kris sobbed,the sound of his voice muffled by the pillow " I know there's little chance that Andrew's gonna confess tomorrow... But I want to hold on to the thought that he will. I need this little ray of hope Adam... I can't stand the thought that you're gonna die tomorrow... That I'm gonna wake up the day after tomorrow, and you will be gone... Gone forever... " he pulled his face out of the pillow and looked at Adam 

Adam took Kris' face in his hands and dropped sweet kisses all over it " I know baby, I know... " he pulled one hand down and placed it on Kris' chest, right on his heart " I won't be really gone though... I'll always be with you... Right here... " he pressed his hand a little harder against Kris' chest and kissed him again

Kris let himself get lost in Adam's kiss...  
He completely surrendered when Adam's tongue slipped through his parted lips...  
Adam was in control and they both loved it...  
Then he pulled away...  
Smiling down at Kris with a playful spark in his eyes

" There's one more thing you need to know honey... "

" What's that? " Kris asked curiously

" You totally are a bottom... "

Kris' face turned flaming red and Adam burst out in laughter

For one moment all sadness disappeared...

For what it's worth, this day had been amazing for the two of them...  
They said goodbye without words...  
But is it really goodbye?  
Nobody knows what tomorrow will bring...


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Kris drove Adam back to prison. They didn't say much, but words weren't necessary... They knew how they felt...  
When they came to prison Cale and his two companions, Chris Daughtry and Ace Young, were already waiting for him. Cale was furious,scolding Kris for unresponsible behaviour; letting a prisoner out of his cell for a whole night, what was he thinking?  
Kris just ignored him and talked to Allison instead. Cale glared at him, took Adam by his arm and pushed him into the police car

" Come on Lambert, Execution awaits! " Cale smirked

Adam didn't say anything, he just turned his head to Kris and Allison " I'll see you there! " he shouted before Cale slammed the door shut,walked over to the driver's seat and drove away

~~

When Kris arrived at the execution building, he saw a lot of people waiting in the hall. It's awful if you think about it, so many people wanting to see a man die... Kris would rather not be here, but he promised Adam to be there, so he did come...  
He looked around and saw Simon and Allison, he walked over to them

" Hey guys "

" Kris! " Allison wrapped her arms around him

" Hi Kris " Simon put a soothing hand on his shoulder

Kris rubbed Allison's back a little and looked over at Simon " Who's gonna give the injections?"

Simon hesitated a minute " You're not gonna like it... But... " he nudged his head in Cale's direction

" Cale? " Kris looked shocked " Why?"

" 'Cause the guy who was supposed to do it got 'sick' " Simon rolled his eyes, he knew better " The mayor asked who else could do it and Calebkindly volunteered... "

Kris was furious, he walked up to Cale

" Hey Cale, what the hell do you think you're doing? " Cale turned around to look at his ex-boyfriend and smirked, Kris continued " You already ruined my life! You made me lose my dignity, my job, and now you're gonna take away my boyfriend too? I hate you Cale! I can't believe I ever fell in love with you "

Cale clenched his fist, Kris had gone too far by saying that

" What are you gonna do now, huh? " Kris just walked up closer to him " You gonna hit me again? Come on Cale, hit me! Let everyone see what kind of guy you really are "

Cale swinged his arm backwards, ready to punch. Kris closed his eyes and waited for it, when nothing came he opened his eyes again...  
Adam and Brad were standing in front of him, between him and Cale. Brad was holding Cale's wrist, Adam couldn't do anything 'cause his hands were cuffed, but he just stood in front of Kris protectively

" Don't you dare... " Brad growled " If you punch him, I swear they're gonna have to carry you out of here on a stretcher " Cale smirked at him " I mean it Mills. You touch him, I kill you. "

" Is that a threat Bell? " Cale still smirked

" No " Brad smirked back " It's a promise "

Cale's smirk fell and he was ready to say something back when the mayor walked up to them. Cale pulled his wrist out of Brad's hold and turned to the mayor

" Is everything ready? "

" We're ready when you are "

" Oh, I'm ready " Cale smiled wickedly " I've been ready for this since a long time... "

Cale stepped into the execution room, waiting for Adam. Adam tried to step forward but was stopped by Kris' arms around his waist. He turned around in his arms to look at him

" Kris, baby... Look at me... " Adam waited until Kris looked up and looked into his eyes, then he continued " I'm not good at saying goodbye, so I won't say it... I just want you to look at me, look straight into my eyes when Cale's giving me the shots. I wanna die with the vision of you, burned into my eyes... And don't cry, but smile! I wanna see you smile before I die baby... " he bend his head down and kissed Kris right on the lips. The kiss was full of passion, desperation, hurt,love... And most of all, it was wet... They were both crying and their tears melted into eachother

Cale coughed impatiently. Adam broke the kiss, pulled away from Kris and walked into the execution room, looking back one more time over his shoulder

" Thanks for everything officer Allen, it's been a blast... "

He winked at Kris, then Cale shut the door and Kris was left alone...  
Suddenly he felt a hand lip into his and he looked beside him, Allison was there, smiling weakly at him

" Come on Kris, Brad's keeping a seat for us "

Kris nodded and walked into the room next to the execution room. There were already people sitting there, Kris saw Andrew and Danny and wanted to go to them but Allison stopped him

" Don't do it Kris... Andrew has to confess out of himself "

" He's not gonna do it Alli... " Kris turned his head to the ground helplessly " It's too late... "

" You never know... "

Allison squeezed his hand and pulled him over to the front seats, right in front of the windowglass where they could see into the execution room, Kris sat down next to Brad and Allison sat down on his other side, still holding his hand. Brad smiled weakly at Kris and lay his hand down on his knee.   
The execution was about to start...  
Adam was laying on a table, his wrists and ankles were strapped to the table. He turned his head sideways, saw Kris and locked his eyes on him. Kris looked over at Adam too and eyes locked on to eachother.   
Cale was explaining the fluids in the three injection needles, but Adam didn't listen, he didn't need to know which color did what to him. The only thing he wanted was for this to be over with...

Cale cleared his throat and Adam looked at him " Any questions? " Adam shook his head " Any last words then? " Adam nodded

" Yes, I have... " he turned his head back to Kris and the others " First, Brad, thank you for being my friend and biggest support in prison.Thanks to you I met the love of my life, and I'll never forget that... I love you man. Take care of my boy for me... "

Brad swallowed, nodded and mouthed " I will... Love you too... "

Adam smiled and looked at Allison " Allison, I know I don't know you that well, but I always liked you... I know you have a great bond with Kris and I hope you will look after him when I'm not here anymore... Make him find a new boyfriend, someone who loves and appreciates him as much as I do... Let him be happy again...I know you can do that for him, I trust you... "

Allison bit back her tears and nodded, she looked at Kris and lay her head down on his shoulder

" And last but not least... " Adam looked over at Kris " Kris, my sweet babyboy... I know this is hard for you and that you didn't want to be here, but you came, just because I asked you to... You made my time in prison worth while... Everyday I was hoping you would come to work early... I could just watch you and my whole day brightened up... All of our talks in your office, all of the hugs, all of the comforting words you gave me... Telling me it would all be fine, that I would get out of prison and get back to my old life again... You know when I fell in love with you? The first time I saw you smile at me... I fell, and I fell hard... I didn't realize it though until you sang 'Let It Rain', that's when it really hit me, I love this guy, and I would do anything to be with him... When I finally had you, I never wanted to let go. I wanted to start a new life with you, and I really thought I could... I wanna thank you for last night, it was amazing! The perfect way to say goodbye... I love you Kris, I really do... Please, get on with your life, but never forget me, 'cause I will never forget you either... " Adam swallowed and let the tears fall down " Smile for me... " Kris smiled while the tears were rolling down his cheeks too, Adam smiled back " I love you baby, always will... " 

Kris leaned forward and placed the palm of his hand on the glass " I love you " he mouthed, still smiling 'cause he promised to Adam to smile... It was hard, but a promise was a promise...

Cale cleared his throat again

" Are you finished? "

Adam didn't turn his head to him, he kept on looking to Kris, he just nodded.  
Cale prepared the first injection needle and was ready to put it in one of Adam's veins, when...

" STOP! " someone screamed from the back of the room and every head turned to look at him " Adam didn't do it... I did... "

The man who said it, was Andrew... His brother Danny gasped and stared at him

" Andrew... Why? " Danny managed to get out of his mouth

" Why? " Andrew laughed sadly " Those two kids loved Adam, and always made fun of you. One day I saw them scandalize our garage with graffiti, they were writing " You suck, Adam Lambert rulez " , but I caught them in time and over-painted the graffiti. They didn't quit though... They laughed at you, made fun of you,... I just couldn't stand it anymore... One night when I came home, they were laughing and calling me names, I flipped out... I got into the house and came back with a knife... I don't think I have to get into detail, but I killed them... "

" Then why did you burry the knife in Adam's backyard? " Simon interrupted

" I hated Adam... I hated him for the accomplished artist he already is, and my brother has to do everything he can to make it, and still it isn't enough... Adam had the luck with entering 'American Idol' that he was already famous before his real career began. My brother didn't have that luck... "

" I'm sure Adam still had to work hard to get him at where he is now in the musicbusiness " Kris piped up angrily " And now you were gonna let him be killed for something he hasn't done? Why did you wait so long to confess? "

" I'm sorry, I wanted to confess directly after I did it... I even told that police officer over there " he pointed towards Cale " He said he would take care of it, that nothing bad would happen to Adam... He would just be put in jail for a while and me and my brother would have our rest. But when I heard he was placed on death row, I called him and told him this wasn't what I wanted, he told me to calm down, that he would come over with his boss, Don...Don- something, and that we would have a talk "

" Donnovan? " Simon asked

" Yes, him! " he pointed at Donnovan who was glaring furiously at him " He and officer Mills told me I wouldn't have to worry, that Adam wasn't going to get killed, that they were just scaring him a little. I still wasn't convinced, but hey, they are police officers, what could I do? " he pauzed a moment " Then that guy " he pointed to Brad " Came to me and told me how hard it was in prison, especially for Adam and I panicked again. I called officer Mills again, I told him I wanted to confess at Adam's last trial, and they came over again, this time with money... "

" They blackmailed you? " Simon interrupted incredulously

" Yeah... They told me to take the money, that they would even help my brother to get his career on the roll.That they had contacts in the musicbusiness and recordcompanies. I was so stupid to believe them... " Andrew swallowed and bit back his tears " I'm really sorry, I never wanted it to get this far... "

" Oh Andrew... " Danny whispered and hugged his brother

" Well now... " the mayor stood up from his chair " Now we know this story, I think we can cancel the execution "

At that moment they heard a loud yelp coming out of the execution room, every head turned in that direction.   
Cale was still holding the injection needle and was now only an inch away from Adam's ankle, where he would put the needle in the vein...   
Adam was staring at the needle, too scared to move, too scared to do anything...

Kris jumped up from his chair " Cale! NO! "

Before he knew it, Cale was smacked on the floor, with Allison on top of him, the injection needle flying in the air and falling on the floor a few feet away from him.  
Chris Daughtry and Ace Young stormed into the room, they unstrapped Adam and walked over to Allison and Cale. Allison pulled herself up and Daughtry pulled Cale up, Young put the handcuffs on him.

Adam pushed himself up and sat on the table, when only a minute later he was pushed back again by Kris who jumped on him and kissed every place on his face he could reach, whispering " I love you " in between kisses.

Adam laughed shakily " Kris, baby, calm down... " he pushed himself up again with Kris sitting on his lap, he looked into his eyes and wiped his tears away with his thumb " Shhh, don't cry baby... I'm ok... "

Kris looked back, red eyed, but smiling " You're ok... You're ok! " he wrapped his arms around Adam and burried his head into his shoulder

Adam laughed again and held on to Kris tightly " Yeah baby, I'm ok... " he said it more to convince himself too, 'cause he really couldn't believe it himself...

They sat there, just holding on to each other, for a few more minutes before Kris pulled away, stood up from the table, took Adam's hand andwalked with him in the hallway.  
Once in the hall, Adam was almost tackled to the floor by Brad who flew his arms around his neck and kissed him on his cheeck

Adam laughed " Wow Brad, aren't you happy that I'm still alive... "

Brad laughed too " Ofcourse I am! Do you even know how hard I had to bite back my tears when you spoke to me from that table?"

Adam smiled " I think I can imagine, yeah... " he hugged Brad, then he turned to Allison who was standing next to Kris, she opened her arms and he hugged her too

" I'm glad you're still alive " she whispered " I don't think Kris would have survived without you... "

" Ofcourse he would survive " Adam whispered back " He still had you and Brad to fall back on "

They pulled away and Allison smiled at him, he winked at her and turned back to Kris.  
Suddenly they saw Simon waving at them and they walked up to him

" Hey Kris, Adam, I have big news! "

" Big news? What's that sir? " Kris asked curiously

Simon smiled proudly " The mayor came to talk with me, he fired Donnovan, and guess what? He asked me if I wanted to take his place again "

" That's great sir!" Kris reached out his hand to congratulate him " You did say yes, didn't you? "

Simon took his hand and shook it " Ofcourse I did! You're talking to the new chief of police right now "

Adam held out his hand too " Congratulations sir, you deserve it!"

Simon shook Adam's hand too " Thank you Adam, I'm glad Andrew confessed after all, you didn't deserve to die "

Adam smiled at him " Thanks sir, I appreciate that "

Simon looked over at Kris " There's something I have to ask you, Kris"

" What's that sir?"

" Well... I can't do two jobs at a time, so... I wanted to ask you if you would take over my job at the prison, if you want to that is... "

Kris looked shocked for a moment, then he looked over at Adam who beamed at him, Kris sighed " I'm sorry sir, but I'll have to pass... "

Adam looked questioningly at him, but Simon smiled knowingly

Kris smiled lovingly at Adam " I want to start a new life, with a new job and with the love of my life. I was thinking I could maybe grab my chance to get into the musicbusiness... " he added shyly

Adam looked wide eyed at him for a moment, then he smiled brightly " Well baby, I would love to help you with that! I think I have to fight my way back too, so we could do it together "

" I would love that " Kris carressed Adam's cheek, Adam leaned in to the touch, leaned down with his head and kissed Kris softly on the lips

Allison came over to them and suddenly Kris got an idea " Sir, you could ask Allison the same question you asked me... I think she would love it, and she would be perfect for it! "

Allison looked questioningly " What are you babbling about Kris? "

" That's a good idea Kris! " Simon said and looked over at Allison " Allison, what would you say if I offer you my job at the prison? "

" Sir? " Allison was really confused now " What do you mean?"

Simon smiled " I've got my old job as chief of police back. I asked Kris to take over my job at the prison, but he passed... So now I'm asking you. Do you want to take over my job? "

Allison gasped " I would love that sir! " without even knowing what she did she threw her arms around Simon and hugged him

Simon looked surprised for a minute, but then he smiled and hugged her back

Adam and Kris looked at eachother and hugged each other too

" Hey, hey... I'm here too! " Brad interrupted, pouting a little

" Come here you " Adam said laughing and pulled him into a three man hug with him and Kris

The mayor came walking up to them with Daughtry and Young who were both dragging Cale and Jason Donnovan along with them.  
Simon,Allison,Brad, Kris and Adam all pulled away from each other and looked over at the mayor and the others

" Mr. Cowell " the mayor said " First task for you in your new job, let those two blackmailers been taken to jail "

" I think I'm gonna give that honor to Kris or Adam this time sir, I bet they would love it "

Adam looked eagerly at Kris " Can I baby, can I? "

Kris laughed " Sure honey, go ahead! "

Adam gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, straightened his back, put on his most serious face and turned to Daughtry and Young " Take them away, boys!"

" Aye aye, sir! " Daughtry and Young said together and saluted him, then they grabbed the arms of Cale and Jason and dragged them away

Adam smiled happily and looked over at Kris " What did you think of that? Would I be a good cop? "

Kris laughed " You would be a fantastic cop sweetie, very sexy too! " he winked at Adam

Before Adam could say something back, Andrew and Danny came walking up to them

" My brother has something to say to you " Danny said, looking sternly at Andrew

" Go ahead Andrew " Adam said politely " I'm listening... "

Andrew sighed " I'm sorry... I really didn't want this! I've been stupid and- "

" Enough " Adam said firmly, then he put his hand on Andrew's shoulder " I know what you've must been going through... That still doesn't give you an excuse to murder those kids, but hey... I'm sure you're gonna get a fair trial, and I don't think they'll put you in death row like they did with me "

Andrew bit his bottom lip, he really felt guilty " I'm really, really sorry... "

" Hey... " Kris interrupted " I'm glad you confessed after all, and just in time, thank you for that "

Andrew looked up at him " I know it was the only right thing to do... And I saw how much you guys loved each other, suddenly the money those two cops gave didn't mean anything to me anymore. You guys really have something special, you should cherish it "

Kris looked up at Adam and saw him looking bad, both smiling at eachother, they said together in unison " We do... " 

Andrew smiled a little but then his face fell when Simon took hold of his arm, he looked at him " Guess you're gonna take me to jail now, aren't you? "

Simon smiled apologetically " I'm afraid I have to Andrew... " Andrew sighed and followed Simon outside to his car, Danny followed them too, after shaking Kris and Adam's hands

Allison and Brad came to say goodbye to Kris and Adam too, they both hugged them tightly

" I will see you again little sis " Kris whispered in Allison's ear " Be sure of that "

" Bet you will see me again, 'cause I'm gonna stalk you once you're a big, famous singer/songwriter " Allison whispered back

They both laughed and hugged eachother a little tighter

" Thanks for everything Brad " Adam whispered in Brad's ear " I really mean what I said, I love you, but just in a friendly way "

" You're very welcome babe " Brad whispered back " And I really love you too, also just in a friendly way, I could never hurt Kris by stealing his man away from him "

Adam laughed " You could never steal me away from him, not even if you tried "

Brad smiled " I already figured that out... I'm glad you got the boy Adam, I really am "

They held on to eachother tightly for another minute, then Brad pulled away to make room for Allison and walked up to Kris

" Come here, Brad Bell " Kris said smiling brightly " Let me hug you! "

" Finally! " Brad chirped happily " A spontanious hug from my favorite guard! Well, ex-guard... Whatever! " 

Kris laughed " You are really something special Brad Bell, you know that? " he pulled back a little and looked in Brad's eyes " I'm glad I met you Brad, you became a real good friend "

" Same here officer Allen, same here... "

Brad pulled away, smiled one more time at Adam, who was now letting go of Allison too. Allison joined Brad as they walked to the door, they turned around one more time and waved at Kris and Adam, who waved happily back, then they walked out of the door.

Adam turned to Kris " I think we should get going too honey, I don't like this building so much "

" I can imagine that, you almost died in here " Kris shivered and Adam wrapped his arm around his waist, Kris smiled up at him " So, what are we gonna do now? When we get home I mean "

" Well... " Adam teased " First, I'm gonna find out if you can be a top too... " he smiled as Kris' face turned slightly red " And then I'm gonna live like I'm dying! I'm just gonna enjoy every minute of my life from now on, especially when I'm with you... "

They started walking towards the door, when Kris looked up at Adam

" Hey, I think I can make a song about that! "

" About what? " Adam asked " You being on top? Oh, I would LOVE to hear that song! "

Kris screwed up his face and slapped Adam's arm " No... About living like you're dying... "

" Oh " Adam said, fake disappointed, then he smiled lovingly " Well, I'm sure I would love to hear that too. But still, I'm going to find the other thing out first "

" I bet you are, and I'm gonna show you that I can " Kris wiggled his eyebrows

Adam laughed " I can't wait 'til we get home! "

They both walked out of the building laughing, arms wrapped around eachother's waists.

Who would've thought this day would end like this?  
They both thought this was goodbye...  
But it turns out to be the start of a new life,a new life together!

When Adam came to prison, he never thought he would find the love of his life there...  
When Kris became a prisonguard he never thought he would fall in love with one of the prisoners...  
You never know what life will bring you...  
But for them, for Kris and Adam, it did bring good things at the end...


	16. Epilogue 1: Top Of The World

When Adam and Kris came home they went straight to the bedroom. Once inside the bedroom, they started kissing passionately, hands moving all over eachother's body, tugging at their clothes.  
They helped each other undress themselves and soon enough they were lying on the bed, Adam on top of Kris. Kris broke the kiss and looked up at Adam

" Didn't you want to find out if I could be a top? " Kris asked teasingly

" Well yeah, but you'll have to flip me over first " Adam grinned

Kris used all his strength and rolled over with Adam, pushing him on his back. Adam looked wide eyed at him 

" Wow baby, you're strong! "

Kris smiled " I am when I have to be... You like it? "

" Are you kidding? " Adam laughed " I like it a little rough from time to time " 

" Good to know... " Kris winked and Adam laughed again

Adam placed his hand on the back of Kris' neck and pulled him down, there lips collided in a kiss that soon became a tongue wrestling game.  
This time Adam broke the kiss and looked at Kris with nothing but heat and want in his eyes

" Kris, baby... I need more... I want you... " 

Kris smiled at him, the same heat and want shining in his eyes " That's only a word, honey "

He moved down on Adam's body,taking his time, kissing every freckle that he saw 

" Krissss.... " Adam panted

" It's ok baby, I've got you " Kris breathed only an inch above Adam's already hard cock

" Kris, please... " Adam begged and Kris took his cock into his mouth " Oh, yesssssssss.... " 

Kris sucked gently, then one hand moved to Adam's ass and he stroked his finger against his hole teasingly. Hearing Adam softly moan, he pushed one finger inside, Adam gasped and tightened his grip on the comforter with one hand, with the other hand he grabbed in Kris' hair and tugged on it gently

Kris lifted his head a little, dropping Adam's cock out of his mouth, but still moving his finger in and out his hole " You like this, don't you? " 

" Oh, yes! " Adam moaned " Please, don't stop! "

Kris pushed a second finger in, changed the angle a bit and when he heard Adam gasp and saw hhim throwing his head back, he knew he hit the right spot. He pushed a third finger in and watched as Adam was moving his ass up and down on his fingers, fucking himself. He moved up again, but kept his fingers in place, to kiss Adam passionately. Breathing heavily into each other's mouth 

" Baby, I'm ready... " Adam whispered

" Ok baby, I'll be gentle, I know you're not used to being a bottom... "

Kris moved down again, pulled his fingers out of Adam, which made Adam whimper a little, he prepped his cock with a condom and poured some lube on it. He opened Adam's legs a little more and put them on his shoulder, he moved a bit to find the right angle, then he pushed his cock, very slowly, into Adam's hole.   
Adam moaned and grabbed Kris' hips with both hands, he squeezed them everytime Kris moved a little further in.  
When Kris felt his cock was completely in, he waited and bend down to catch Adam's lips with his 

" Relax baby " Kris whispered against Adam's lips " Relax for me... " 

Adam felt his muscles relax " You can move now... "

" You sure? " Kris asked a little concerned

Adam bit his bottom lip and nodded " I'm sure... I love you baby "

Kris smiled " I love you too "

Then he slowly pulled his cock halfway out and pushed back in, Adam moaned loudly 

" You okay? " Kris asked

" Yeah... Yeah I'm fine " Adam panted " Just keep moving baby, you feel so fucking good inside me "

Kris kept on thrusting in and out, feeling Adam's hips rock into him, he knew he was doing it right and moved a little faster

" Oh yesssssssss, that's it baby! " Adam almost screamed

Kris smiled " God, I love the way you look right now... So fragile...So desperate... "

" Ugh " Adam threw his head back, Kris had found the right spot again, he moved his hips faster and Kris followed with his thrusts

Kris bend down, he really needed to feel Adam's lips on his, and by feeling Adam respond eagerly, he knew he felt the same...

" Kris... " Adam's voice was raw and husky " I need to... Can you... " 

Kris didn't need more words to understand what Adam meant by that " Sure baby, I'll help you... "

Kris reached down with his arm, and grabbed hold of Adam's cock with his hand. He stroked his hand up and down in pace with his thrusts.

Adam felt his body tighten up as he came to the climax, with a loud moan of " Fuck, Krissssss " he came hard

Seeing Adam fall apart underneath him, Kris came to, with a loud moan of Adam's name

They both held on to each other through the after shocks, then Kris pulled out of Adam's hole and let himself fall on top of him.  
Adam wrapped his arms around Kris and squeezed him

" Fuck Kris, you were amazing! " Adam breathed

" Thanks, baby " Kris smiled " Thanks for letting me do this... "

Adam smiled back " I would do anything for you... "

Kris gave Adam a quick peck on his lips, then he dropped his head on his chest, humming softly

" What are you humming babe? " Adam asked curiously

Kris lifted his head up again "Oh, just a song that came into my mind when I was lying on top of you "

" Sing it for me, I wanna hear it! "

" Ok... " Kris cleared his throat " I’m on the top of the world lookin’ down on creation,and the only explanation I can find, is the love that I’ve found ever since you’ve been around. Your love’s put me at the top of the world "

Adam burst out laughing " Oh Kris... " he smiled with nothing but love shining in his eyes " Seriously, I never met anyone like you in my life before... " 

Kris blushed shyly " Is that a good thing or not? "

Adam pulled him against his chest again " It's a good thing baby, a very good thing... " he stroked his fingers through Kris' hair lovingly 

" That's good...I wanna be someone special to you... " Kris whispered, then he yawned and closed his eyes " Goodnight Adam "

" Goodnight baby " Adam placed a kiss on top of Kris' head " I love you "

" Love ya too " Kris slurred sleepily, then he fell asleep immediately

Adam sighed happily, closed his eyes and listened to Kris' breathing for a while, after a few minutes he fell asleep too


	17. Epilogue 2: My Way To Say 'Thank You'

Adam, Kris and Brad were sitting in a bar. Yeah, they were stil friends with Brad, why wouldn't they be? After all they went through together...  
Adam was still thankful that he and Brad had shared the same cell in jail, that was one of the reasons that had made them this close. Kris and Brad had always been friends, ever since Brad had gotten into jail, and that still hadn't changed.  
They were drinking, talking and laughing, until Adam asked Kris to dance with him. He said to Brad that he could come too, but Brad didn't want to. He said he didn't had the need to see the two of them sticking to eachother like they were glued together or something. Adam shrugged and took Kris to the dancefloorn leaving Brad alone with just his beer as his companion...  
After a while on the dancefloor, Kris felt sorry for Brad and told Adam he was going back to him, Adam followed him but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, Adam turned around

" Hey there stranger " 

" Cass! " Adam said happily and threw his arms around the man, then he gave him a kiss on the cheek

Cassidy laughed and returned the kiss " How are you?" 

" I'm great! I just went back to the bar for another drink " Adam smiled cheekily " You should come with me, I want you to meet someone "

" If you mean Kris, I already met him Adam " Cassidy smiled playfully " Or do you have somebody else now? " 

Adam slapped Cassidy's arm " You know I love Kris more than anything in this world" he grabbed Cassidy's hand and pulled him to the bar  
" Come on, you'll see! "

When Kris saw Adam and Cassidy walking up to the bar he stood up from his chair " Hey Cass " he said while giving him a hug

Cassidy returned the hug and gave a quick kiss on Kris' cheek, then he looked over at Brad " Boy, do you look sulky "

Brad turned to him furiously, but when he saw who it was, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open " You-You are... " 

Cassidy smiled " I know who I am, but who are you? And why the sad face? "

Brad couldn't bring out a sound and Adam helped him " Cass, meet Brad Bell; Brad, meet Cassidy Haley "

Cassidy looked surprised at Adam, Adam beamed and winked at him

" I love you and I love your work! " Brad piped up, still staring at Cassidy

Cassidy laughed " I think it's too soon to tell me you love me... But I'm flattered that you love my work "

Brad turns slightly red and rubs the back of his neck

Kris laughed " Oh man, is it possible? Can Brad Bell actually be ashamed?" 

Adam and Cassidy started laughing too which made Brad blush even more 

Cassidy turned to Brad " You wanna dance? "

" Oh no, Brad's not in to dancing... He thinks it's too sticky " Adam said while rolling his eyes

" Fuck you " Brad said, jumping of his chair and turning to Cassidy " I would love to dance with you " Cassidy grabs his hand and drags him to the dancefloor, Brad turns his head around one more tim to stick his tongue out at Kris and Adam 

Adam sat down on a stool, pulling Kris, who was still standing, in between his legs. Kris sighed happily and leaned back against Adam's chest. They ordered another drink and watched Brad and Cassidy for a while. They really seemed to get along together...  
Adam was stroking his hands up and down Kris' chest and nuzzled his cheek against Kris' cheek. Kris pressed himself as close as he could to Adam's chest and stiffled a yawn

" You ok baby? " Adam whispered

" I'm fine..." Kris stiffled another yawn " Just a little tired... " 

Adam smiled " What would you say if we would get out of here? " 

" What about Brad?"

" I think he's in good hands... " he looked over at Cassidy and Brad who were still dancing as close as they could get to eachother

Kris followed Adam's gaze and smiled " Yeah, I think so too... Let's go! " he pulled Adam of the chair and they left the bar hand in hand

They called a cab and when they sat down on the backseat, Kris lay his head down on Adam's shoulder and closed his eyes. Adam wrapped his arms around his boy protectively.   
Suddenly his cellphone buzzed... He pulled it out of his pocket and read it

' You're an ass for leaving me here without saying something! But, I love you for leaving Cass here with me. He offered me a ride home... I wonder who's house it will be, mine or his? '

Adam laughed, this was so typical Brad... Kris opened his eyes, lifted his head from Adam's shoulder and looked at him questioningly. Adam passed him his cellphone, Kris read the text and laughed too

" Poor Cass, he doesn't know what he's getting in to... "

Adam grinned " I think he does... "

" What do you mean? "

" I already told Cass about Brad, and he was very interested to say the least... "

Kris looked surprised " You set this up? "

Adam wiggled his eyebrows " Maybe I did... Maybe I didn't... "

Kris slapped Adam's arm " You totally did! "

Adam laughed " Well, let's just say this is my way to thank Brad for everything he did for us... "

Kris smiled and dropped a quick kiss on the corner of Adam's mouth " I think this is a perfect way to thank him... " he cuddled closer to Adam again, laying his head down on his chest

Adam dropped a kiss in Kris' hair and smiled too " I think so too baby... I think so too... "


End file.
